


Reality of Immortality

by Eviera



Series: The Devil and The Detective [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heaven & Hell, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviera/pseuds/Eviera
Summary: Sequel to 'Delusional Dreaming'. What happens in a world where God is dead? Hell is frozen over? And the Devil tries to be domestic?





	1. Life is... Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So if you're here and you haven't read Delusional Dreaming you'll need to know a few things before reading this... God is dead... Amenadiel is currently in charge of heaven, Hell is frozen over and still rulerless. Chloe is now immortal with a new 'saint' status and... Chloe, Dan and Trixie are all in the know of the 'divine' world they truly live in. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Those who have read Delusional Dreaming thanks so much for coming to check out the sequel :) This takes off a few days or so after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So if you're here and you haven't read Delusional Dreaming you'll need to know a few things before reading this... God is dead... Amenadiel is currently in charge of heaven, Hell is frozen over and still rulerless. Chloe is now immortal with a new 'saint' status and... Chloe, Dan and Trixie are all in the know of the 'divine' world they truly live in. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Those who have read Delusional Dreaming thanks so much for coming to check out the sequel :) This takes off a few weeks or so after the last chapter.

The sounds of a softly rumbling kettle and the gentle buttering of toast filled Chloe's kitchen that morning as a sense of normality seemed to have finally crept back over her life.

Trixie was getting ready for school and Chloe for work. It was almost like nothing had changed at all.

Aside from the demon lurking round the corner, a threatening thumb tack in her hand posed and ready to strike.

Chloe rounded the corner of the kitchen, plate of toast in hand and she yelped in shock when Maze jumped out and stabbed her in the arm with her thumb tack.

" _Ow_! Maze! What the hell?" Chloe demanded, nearly dropping her plate and grasping her arm where a small pinprick of blood had bubbled over her skin.

Maze's face fell dramatically. "What the hell me? What the hell you!" she said in disappointment. "I thought you'd be… you know _invulnerable_ now."

"Couldn't you have just asked to test that?" snapped Chloe, rubbing her arm and moving around Maze. "Rather than jumping out like that and scaring me out of my skin?"

Just at that moment, the front door swung open. "Mazikeen stop attacking my paramour…" Lucifer smiled as he strode inside, the word ' _paramour_ ' rolling off his tongue in a most sensual way.

Chloe's eyes shifted to him immediately and a smile instantly touched her lips as she took in his impeccably dressed form. She knew it was ridiculous yet she couldn't help the way her heart sped up and everything somehow felt brighter as though he himself was a breath of fresh air flowing through the doorway.

She tried to keep a lid on these reactions, holding her smile back to just a small one. "You're early," she said simply.

"Of course," Lucifer crooned, gravitating toward her before wrapping an arm swiftly round her waist and sweeping her against him. "All these rules you've given me to abide by in your silly work place…" he continued, looking warmly down at her, his brown eyes smouldering. "I'll have to get my fill in of _touching_ before we get there…"

Chloe couldn't hold back a most embarrassing snort of laughter and she blushed furiously. But, Lucifer merely smiled endearingly, leaning down to capture her lips.

And the very touch of Lucifer's lips made it easy to forget where she was, to loose herself in the moment and become engulfed by every scent, touch and sound that came from Lucifer… or it would have been if Maze hadn't of been making retching sounds behind their backs.

Or if Trixie hadn't chosen than moment to appear, squealing Lucifer's name and barrelling into their legs.

Chloe had to laugh at the disgruntled look on Lucifer's face as he peeled Trixie off them and she turned to her daughter. "Do you have everything ready for school?" she asked in what Lucifer called her 'mum' voice.

" _Yes_ ," sighed Trixie. "I've been ready for _ages_ ; Dad's late."

Lucifer smirked smugly, but Chloe sighed. "I'm getting worried about him," she murmured to Lucifer as Trixie trotted off again. "I think he's really beginning to struggle with… you know, everything," she gestured vaguely to the air.

Lucifer scoffed lightly, "Oh he'll be fine," he brushed off swiftly, shifting his full attention back on her once more. One knuckle trailed up her spine, sending a shiver down her body till those fingers came to rest at the nape of her neck, curling through her hair, while his other hand traced it's way beneath the hem of her shirt, moving up to hold her bare waist firmly before pulling her flush against him. Then his lips were on target for hers once more, Chloe's heart thumping too fast beneath her ribs and she held back a strangled gasp before stopping him swiftly this time before she forgot her self-control.

" _Lucifer_ ," she breathed too quickly and too raggedly. "Not in front of people!" she gasped, "Especially not Trixie," she added quietly, jerking her head to her daughter over on the couch.

Lucifer groaned in irritation as Chloe forcibly moved his hands, leaving one wrapped around her on the small of her back on top of her shirt. "This is appropriate in front of company," she told him sternly. "And this," she kissed his cheek, and then pecked his lips before leaning back down with a small smile. "You'll get used to it."

"I _won't_ ," Lucifer groused immediately. " _You_ however should stop caring what people think. One of the perks of immortality."

"No matter how long I live I won't forget about common _courtesy_ ," Chloe chipped back.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but wasn't able to respond for at that moment Dan finally came flying through the door looking highly-strung.

"I know! I'm late!" he gushed immediately. "I'm sorry. Come on, Monkey, let's go!" he went to grab Trixie's hand, but Chloe moved over to him immediately.

"Hey wait a sec," she said frowning in concern. "Dan, are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_ , Chlo," Dan muttered absently, his eyes drifting from her to Maze to Lucifer then back to her. "Gotta get this monkey to school!" he added, grasping Trixie's hand. "See you at the precinct!"

Not a moment later he was dragging Trixie with him as she waved enthusiastically to them as she left.

"He is about to _crack_ ," Maze chuckled in amusement, then she turned to the others. "See you later love birds," she added, now moving for the door herself. "All the shit that's been going on has me way behind on my bounty quota."

The moment the door snapped shut, a grin of lewd excitement crossed Lucifer's face and he immediately turned to grasp Chloe.

What he wasn't prepared for was to have Chloe more than ready for him as she practically pounced at him the moment he turned.

"Now it's fine," he heard her whisper moments before her arms wrapped round his neck, her body pressing flush against his own while her lips were drawn to his like that's where she was _meant_ to be.

He made a sound of strangled surprise that immediately turned into a moan the moment Chloe kissed him. She was like fire and desire engulfed in one and she wrapped Lucifer within that passion by the mere touch of her tongue seeking out his to dance beside.

And Lucifer was suddenly putty in her hands.

"We don't have much time you know…" Chloe murmured against his lips, her breath coming in quick, heated gasps.

Lucifer made a sound of desperate yearning, his hands chasing the touch of her skin and heat pooled below his belly. "I can make anything work…" he told her huskily, his eyes hooded with this desire.

A smirk hooked the corner of Chloe's lips and she moved away from his mouth, kissing his jaw to his ear with a type of sexual confidence that kept growing the more time they spent intimately together. "You're always so _hell bent_ on bringing _me_ pleasure…" she whispered, her lips grazing his stubbled jawline. "What if I want to watch _you_ fall apart with what I do…"

She felt a responding shiver shoot through Lucifer's body and she sank down his frame, dragging her hands down his chest as she knelt before him.

And Lucifer gaped open mouthed at her, falling back against the kitchen bench and grasping the stone tightly as he stared at Chloe's blonde head hovering by the buckle of his belt. Shock and a deep, hungry _desperate_ desire scorched through him, causing him to make some kind of strangled sound at the back of his throat as he attempted to form words but couldn't.

Then Chloe was undoing his pants.

"Nghhn…" some kind of sound made it past his lips and Chloe's piercing, lust filled eyes flickered up to look at him, that sly little smile still tilting her lips. And Lucifer's desperately hard bulge in the front of his pants twitched against the fabric. " _Chloe_ …" he moaned desperately and Chloe watched his face as she brought her hands up to his belt, undoing the buckle and moving to his zipper.

He twitched again and suddenly his hand moved to grasp the hair on top of Chloe's head. "You don't have to-" he tried to gasp, but Chloe's delicate fingers and soft, heated breaths brushing his skin stopped the words in his throat ending them with another gurgled moan.

And Chloe was enjoying this in ways she could not describe. The look on Lucifer's face was enough to drive her desire deep within her core and a burning heat was throbbing between her legs, but all she wanted to do was continue work on him.

But, right at that moment Chloe's alarm went off on her phone; reminding her that now was when they needed to leave to get to work on time.

She nearly jumped out of her skin with surprise, grasping her phone from her pocket and turning off the alarm as fast as she could. "We have to go," she looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart still beating too fast.

Lucifer stared at her. "This is a cruel joke right?" he spluttered through still desperate breaths.

Chloe smiled, feeling guilty. "Sorry," she murmured quietly, standing back up. "Looks like you'll have to wait till later," she smirked at him.

Lucifer still just stared, looking positively scandalised. "You can't leave me like this!" he spluttered again. "That is _too_ mean."

"We have all the time in the world, remember?" Chloe did feel guilty, but she couldn't stop smiling. "Come on," she added, reaching round him to grab her things of the kitchen counter. "And don't forget," she added, smirking down at her badge as she attached it to her belt. "No touching," she looked up at his desperately aroused face. "Our relationship is on the down low until everything's settled back down and we can formally inform them of it, following all the protocols. Got it?"

She turned to the door quickly, trying to calm her own heated body as she walked outside.

"This is a _beyond_ cruel," Lucifer growled, trying to do up his belt as he hurried after her. "And there's no hiding _this_ ," he added, gesturing to his crotch.

Chloe bit her lip as she slid into the car, watching Lucifer struggle uncomfortably to get seated. "Just think about… children with sticky fingers or something," she chuckled, turning the car on and swinging out.

Lucifer huffed at her angrily. "Nothing is going to make it go down. Not after what you just did in there," he informed her gruffly, his eyes still sparked with lust while he uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

"Do you want me to apologise for that?" Chloe asked innocently.

Lucifer glared at her, but a very lewd smirk was growing over his lips. "Well," he crooned suddenly. "We'll just have to see how you like it when I return the favour."

Chloe's eyes flickered to him, his words making her stomach flip with excitement and she loved the way he smiled when he saw her reaction.

"Perhaps I could start now in the car…" Lucifer added huskily, leaning over to her seat, his fingers running tantalisingly over her thigh.

Chloe cleared her throat quickly. "You're not helping the situation in your pants," she told him in an attempt to sound stern, but her voice was far too breathless.

Lucifer chuckled darkly. "Nothing will help that when I have my own personal aphrodisiac beside me…" he crooned lowly, his fingers trailing dangerously close to her nether regions and she clenched her legs shut, trying to concentrate on the road while sensations were shooting through her body.

" _Lucifer_!" she scolded him, but it did nothing to stop his smirk.

"Especially when you're insisting I can't even _touch_ you all day…" he continued in that same, rumbling sultry tone. "Pull over Darling… let me have one taste before we get there…"

Chloe struggled to ignore the sharp bolt of heat that hooked southward inside her. "Car sex is _always_ uncomfortable," she forced out quickly. "And we can't be late on the first day back from my 'personal leave'."

Lucifer chuckled quietly. " _Darling_ …" his tone was both affectionate yet patronising. "This is _me_ you're speaking to… _no_ sex with me is uncomfortable," but he took his hand back from her leg with a heavy sigh. "Your insistence to be on time to this job that will one day be a very distant memory is remarkable, love…" he told her smoothly. "But, I assure you one day you will realise how little it all matters and that you should take advantage of the moment."

Chloe's face sobered slightly and she stared ahead at the road for a moment. "Perhaps…" she said quietly. "I just want my life to be… just my normal life for now," she murmured. "I want… things to matter."

Lucifer's eyes softened immediately, his gaze becoming very caring. "Chloe I didn't mean it doesn't matter," he said quickly, earnestly. "It still matters it's just… you're going to have a very… _very_ long life," he gazed at her carefully. "But, I understand. I'll… be on my best behaviour," he offered her a charming smile. "You have the Devil's solemn promise on that."

Chloe smiled again, releasing a very small laugh. "I'm not sure you know what _good_ behaviour even is," she teased.

Lucifer chuckled glad to see her smile back on her lips. "I didn't say it wouldn't be _hard_ ," he told her and she rolled her eyes at his pun. "Which, by the way it still is. You are the definition of temptation. It's maddening."

Chloe threw him a smirk, her eyes lingering on his lap as she pulled into her parking space in front of the precinct.

"Stop _looking_ at me like that," Lucifer nearly groaned. "Do you want me to be able to leave the car or not?"

Chloe laughed again, "Do you need a minute?" she teased.

Lucifer gave her a thoroughly disgruntled look. "Yes, actually I do."

Chloe's eyes twinkled mischievously and she leant over to his seat, placing her hand quite high up his leg and kissing his cheek softly. "See you inside then," she breathed against his skin before pulling away and hopping out of the car, which was another sight that gave Lucifer _zero_ relief.

He huffed and closed his eyes, banging his head against the car seat as he attempted to think of the least arousing things possible. It ended up taking a good 7 and a-half minutes before he could follow her inside.

But when he did, he strolled through the doors like he owned the place. But, his free, untouchable demeanour shifted to one of fury quite quickly when he overheard two male officers near the entrance.

"Looks like Decker's back," one murmured to the other.

"Who?" the second quipped back.

"You know, the hot one. Showed her tits in that movie…"

"Ooh, yeah. _Damn_. She's got a kid though, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I'd still hit that though…"

Lucifer couldn't control his anger. In one swift movement he was standing right in front them, evil smile in place. "Hello," he crooned darkly. "Fans of Detective Decker, are we?"

They stared at him, then realisation dawned on one. "Oh you're that Lucifer guy, huh?" he smirked.

"I _am_ that _Lucifer_ guy," Lucifer said dangerously. "And if I hear you talking about Detective Decker in such a way again… you'll see what 'that Lucifer guy' really means," his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments, not long enough for anyone to be sure of what they saw, but certainly enough to make both of them scream with fright.

"Lucifer!" Chloe was behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"They were rude, Detective," he told her simply, brushing an invisible piece of lint from his sleeve.

"You made them _wet themselves_!"

"Let me be more specific," Lucifer looked at her. "They were _rude_ about _you_. They deserved it."

Chloe sighed slightly. "Lucifer, you can't just go flashing your eyes about like that," she told him quietly. "I don't care what they say about me."

Lucifer eyes narrowed. "Well _I_ do."

Just at that moment the woman from the evidence room desk walked by, giggling when she saw them. "Hi, Lucifer," she waggled her fingers at him.

Lucifer threw her a very brief glance, "Hello," he muttered before looking back to Chloe.

Chloe barely had the chance to open her mouth before a patrol officer walked right up to them. "Hey Lucifer," she crooned sweetly, her hand running down his arm. "Detective," she quickly nodded at Chloe before turning her attention back to the devil. "Glad you're back. Busy later?"

Lucifer breathed a quick, dismissive laugh. "Fraid I am, dear. As well as right now, do you mind?"

The woman seemed quite affronted, but she backed off, shooting quizzical glances between the two. Chloe watched her go shaking her head in disbelief. "Do they have no shame?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Does it bother you?" he queried lightly.

Chloe frowned at him for seeming amused by it. "A little bit, yeah," she admitted gruffly.

"Yes well, it bothers _me_ when men talk about you like _they_ did," Lucifer merely told her snobbishly.

Chloe sighed roughly, "Yes, but I don't go shooting _devil eyes_ at them!"

Lucifer shook his head, opening his mouth to retort, but right at the same moment an excited squeal sounded behind them.

"Oh my gosh!" Ella ran up to them. " _Finally_!" she hugged them both suddenly. "Agh, I've missed you guys! Where the hell have you been, huh?"

"Oh, personal stuff…" Chloe muttered quickly. "How have you been, Ella?"

" _Super_ good," grinned Ella. "Got an awesome case for you guys," she sobered her smile suddenly. "I mean, awful. But, you know… you know what I mean," she grinned again. "Wanna see?"

"Sure, yeah," Chloe sighed. "I just have to go meet with the Lieutenant first. Meet you in there?"

"Great!" Ella chirped grabbing Lucifer's arm and dragging him to her lab. "The Lieutenant will be happy to see her, anyway. That dude's _totally_ got the hots for her."

Lucifer seized up immediately. " _Excuse me_?" he demanded.

Ella stared in surprise. "Whoa, where's that coming from?"

Lucifer clenched his fists, unable to stop this instant reaction and his head whipped round suddenly to search the blinds of the Lieutenant's office. Oh if he even _looked_ at her the wrong way there would be _hell_ to pay. " _Horny_ bastard…"

Ella raised her eyebrows, but a slow, enormous smirk crossed her lips. "Oh. My. Goodness," she squealed suddenly. "It's happened," Lucifer stared at her. "Hasn't it?" she begged. "Oh please tell me it's happened. _Please_."

"What on _earth_ are you talking about, Ms Lopez?" Lucifer demanded of her, concerned for her sanity.

"You and Chloe!" Ella stated like it was obvious. "When did it happen? How long? Oh this is _too cute_!"

Lucifer looked alarmed and he nearly clapped his hand over Ella's mouth. "How… what… _quiet down would you_!"

Ella practically danced on the spot.

"She doesn't want the office to know right now," Lucifer sighed. "And would you _stop_ jigging like that?"

"I'm just so happy for you!" Ella smiled the largest smile Lucifer thought he'd seen yet. "Oh you must be just _mental_. I mean you've been in love with her since like day one, huh?"

Lucifer bristled uncomfortably. "Is there actually a case or not?" he demanded rudely.

"Oh yeah, there is…" Ella said dismissively. "But this is way more important. So-"

But, at that moment, there was a loud kafuffle in the main precinct. They turned to see Dan had arrived and he was throwing some kind of fit with another cop.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and both of them went to investigate.

"You don't even know how the world works!" Dan was shouting at the traffic cop. "Try to book me for a speeding ticket? I was in _pursuit_ you _idiot_!"

"Wow… I've never seen Dan so mad," Ella observed curiously.

"I didn't realise you were a Detective!" the cop defended. "As soon as I saw the badge I didn't fill out the ticket. Would you calm down?"

"No actually, no I can't!" Dan fumed madly. "And you know why? I don't want to and I'm probably going to Hell anyway. And yeah it's _real_ , so-"

"Daniel," Lucifer swooped in quickly and Dan stared at him in surprise. "Why don't you come with me, hmm?"

Dan bristled, but let him take him away from the eyes of the precinct.

"What's going on?" Chloe demanded, hurrying over to them when she left the Lieutenant's office.

Lucifer looked at her quickly. "Did he try anything?" he demanded, forgetting about Dan instantly. "If he did _anything_ I will-"

"Lucifer!" Chloe cut him off in irritation. "What is your problem? You've never been like this before!"

"Well men are pigs, Detective. It's my duty to protect you from them now," Lucifer informed her dutifully.

Ella stifled a laugh, while Chloe just stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh and Ms Lopez knows," he added offhandedly.

"Your secret's safe with me!" Ella said quickly, looking panicked when Chloe turned her irritated gaze on her.

"Oh who gives a _shit_!" snarled Dan. "Nothing matters anyway. Everything's _planned_ or not important! Just a _side_ event…"

"Dan," Chloe frowned at him, but before she could say another word, her phone was buzzing in her pocket. She sighed, taking it out. "Trixie's school…" she murmured. "Back in a sec…" she sighed taking the phone away.

Lucifer watched her go before turning back to Dan who was looking more and more highly strung. "I mean what's the point in _life_? You fuck up and you go to hell! We're all just toys for bigger bosses…"

"Aw man, Dan don't look at it like that," Ella tried to reassure him.

"Don't go preaching your bible shit to me Lopez!" Dan snapped back. "Your God is _dead_ anyway."

"Daniel," Lucifer snapped, a hard feeling rising in his chest at his words. "Would you pipe down? You're alarming your co-workers. It's embarrassing."

Ella looked quite shocked by Dan's words, but no one got to say anything else, because then Chloe was back.

She sighed heavily, hanging up her phone. "I have to go into school to see Trixie's teacher," she told Lucifer wearily, she glanced at Dan who didn't seem to care about anything. "Would you just… help Dan before he has some kind of mental break down?"

Lucifer looked extremely put out. "Now you want me to babysit your ex?" he moaned. "This is a _terrible_ first day back."

"Could you just do it, please?" Chloe tried not to snap, but she was beginning to get a headache. "Sorry…" she muttered. "Just… you know what he's going through," she continued quietly. "Help him. For me?"

Lucifer exhaled roughly, frowning at Chloe. "Fine," he relented. "I hope the _infant_ is ok…" he added in a mutter.

Chloe smiled slightly. "She's fine just… take care of _this_ infant for me," she nodded her head at Dan, then went to kiss him, but stopped herself quickly, her cheeks flushing slightly when Ella clapped excitedly. She cleared her throat. "See you later," she sighed, before swiftly leaving again.

"Right, well Ella. Case later I suppose," Lucifer grabbed Dan's arm. "Babysitting calls."

Ella looked thoroughly deflated. "Just when you all got back…" she sighed.

Lucifer waved one last time before dragging Dan to his car.

"Where are you keys?" demanded Lucifer.

Dan threw them at him. "Don't steal it and leave it abandoned at a pier this time," he muttered. "And where are we going?" he added demandingly.

"Don't know," sighed Lucifer. "Let's just drive and start with why you're so," he gestured vaguely to him, "wacked right now."

Dan sighed heavily, leaning back into the passenger seat before launching into a spiel of all his worries and concerns over Heaven and Hell, God being dead, what the meaning of his life was, and just everything to do with the divine world he was now involved in.

"Then I took this from a perp," Dan added woefully, now pulling out a bag of weed from his jacket. "And I haven't turned it in yet. It's like I'm on some kind of self-destructive path!" he continued, now thrusting the bag about in the air as he gestured wildly with his hands. "I mean my ef-wife is a _saint_ who's dating the _Devil_ , I used to sleep with God's wife, now God's _dead_ , my friend who is an _angel_ is ruling heaven and my daughter is best friends with a demon! I mean… sometimes I think does weird shit like this happen to everyone? But, then I realise _no_ is _doesn't!_ Because _this_ shit is _crazy_!" Dan finished his rant with a violent huff and Lucifer had to stifle a laugh.

He cleared his throat quickly, "Sounds like you're having quite the dilemma, Daniel," he said quite soothingly, though not without a note of condescension. "Is it an identity crisis? Because your whole world has been turned upside down you don't really know who _you_ are anymore?"

Dan stared at him for a long moment, his eyes wild. Then, "Yeah," he huffed, falling back into the car seat. "I guess that's what spurred on the…" he shook the bag of weed in the air again.

Lucifer chuckled, grabbing the drugs and inspecting it as he drove. "Well I have an idea for you Daniel," he said lightly, giving an approving nod to the pot before thrusting it back to him. "One sure to make you relax…"

He turned suddenly, thrusting Dan into his door as he spun the car off into the direction of Lux.

"What?" Dan grabbed the side of his seat to steady himself. "I can't _smoke_ this. I'm a _cop_ , Lucifer!"

"You just said how the whole world isn't as it seemed," Lucifer said idly, still heading for Lux. "It's just a little bit of pot, Daniel. I promise there's nothing wrong with it. Test the boundaries of your new eyes…"

Dan stared at him. "And now I'm literally being _tempted_ into doing drugs with the Devil."

"Oh come on, Daniel," Lucifer smirked wickedly. "Live a little…"

Dan sighed roughly, leaning his head against the window and staring out onto the passing streets. "Whatever…" he muttered. "Why the fuck not…"

Lucifer grinned with triumph. "Now _this_ is how you babysit…"

Two hours later back at Lux Lucifer may have been reconsidering his decision.

"Well…" Dan's voice was sluggish and he stared at the ceiling, "how can you be the Devil if you're not the Devil?" he asked slowly, his face scrunching up.

Lucifer frowned at him. "I _am_ the Devil, Daniel."

"Yeah but you're not though…" Dan shook his head slowly. "The Devil rules Hell… and you left Hell… so whoever runs Hell now would be the Devil wouldn't they? And… and you're like the _ex_ -Devil…"

Lucifer huffed in irritation. "No well that's not… there's no one running Hell right now. I just… left. And I am the Devil. It's not a title that's passed on. There's only ever been one. _Me_."

Dan looked at him, his brow still pinched but his eyes clear. "Well yeah so far, you were the first. But, I mean… you live forever so why can't you just be… you know, the first in the line? It has to start somewhere."

Lucifer stared down at Dan for a long moment before rolling his eyes and looking away. "You are high off your tits right now, Douche," he told him haughtily.

Dan laughed languidly. "High with the Devil…" he murmured musingly. "Holy fuck…" he slapped his hands to his face, dragging his palms over his skin. "Am I going to Hell for this?"

"For this?" Lucifer repeated with a smirk. "Certainly not," he chuckled, picking up Dan's joint as he'd finished his own and taking a puff.

Dan was silent for a moment. "Am I going to Hell?" he asked in a different voice, low and quiet.

Lucifer heaved a weary sigh, leaning forward on his knees and observing Daniel. "Well do you feel guilty about anything in your life Daniel?" he pacified him. "And I mean _properly_ guilty. A moment you can repeat over and over again in your mind to this day thinking you'd do anything to change it, that feeling of sick, heavy _guilt_ weighing on your chest.

Dan looked at him slowly, his gaze rather panicked. "Yes…" he said lowly. "Malcolm… the whole palmetto case… lying to Chloe…"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed slightly at the 'lying to Chloe' part as that still irked him to this day. "Yes well… that may be, but you've redeemed yourself since then. Confessing for the crime and all that…"

"Then why do I still feel guilty…" Dan muttered, staring at Lucifer like he held all the answers.

Lucifer sighed, throwing him an irritated glance; he'd thought this would be a fun way to baby sit him. He didn't expect it to go like this. The things he would do for Chloe… "Then you need to forgive yourself, Daniel," he huffed quietly. "We forgave you," he added with a roll of his eyes. Dan still stared at him and Lucifer made a noise of exasperation. "Look, I'm the Devil, remember?" he sighed at him. "I'd hardly let you get tortured. For Chloe's sake at least," he added idly.

"You'd… you'd do that?" Dan sounded truly shocked.

"For _Chloe_ ," Lucifer urged insistently. "Now would you brighten up already? You're really ruining my _buzz_."

Dan laughed oddly. "You'd do anything for her wouldn't you…" he mused in a strange voice.

Lucifer eyed Dan narrowly, but didn't respond; taking another puff instead.

"I dunno that she'd want you to get me…" Dan continued quietly, though in a tone like he'd just worked out how everything worked. "She'd be more concerned about you. She loves you way more than she ever loved me…"

Lucifer rolled his eyes to the ceiling again. "It's not a competition, Daniel," he scoffed at him, though he couldn't stop a slightly smug smile forming on his lips. He cleared his throat, hiding the smile. "And you _know_ she wouldn't want you left in Hell. You're just… fishing for reassurance."

Dan was chuckling again, rolling his head to look at Lucifer. "Seriously man…" he said listlessly. "I hate admitting this… but even though you and her are like total opposites… you just… seem to fit. Like… yin and yang… you know?"

"I should be recording this…" Lucifer muttered with an amused shake of his head.

"Are soul mates real?" Dan asked suddenly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucifer sighed, "With _my_ Dad there's every possibility for either option."

"Well… do you think Chloe is yours?"

Lucifer stared at him. "I am not anywhere near high enough to be having this conversation with you," he told him simply.

"Just… just come on man…" urged Dan sluggishly.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose as though this babysitting was managing to actually age him. "If I believe soul mates are real," he said stiffly, "Chloe would be the reason I believed," he relented quietly.

"So _that's_ how you made her fall for you…" Dan put a hand in the air in triumph. "Saying romantic stuff like that to her when normally you're so crude and annoying. Shows your _layers_."

" _Crude_ and _annoying_?" Lucifer repeated in offence. "Are you trying to make me kick you out?"

Dan chuckled again. "You won't. Cause _Chloe_ would be mad."

"Right," Lucifer stood up suddenly, grasped Dan by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the air.

"Whoa! Hey man put me down!" Dan practically squealed.

"You're going home," Lucifer told him simply. "Existential crisis averted. You won't go to hell. You're still Daniel _Douche_ Espinoza. Stop freaking out and freaking Chloe out so that I then have to baby sit you."

They were in Lucifer's elevator by the time he finished his sentence and Lucifer shoved him back to his feet. "I'll call you an Uber," Lucifer added with a charmingly devilish smile.

"What? N-no I'm way too fucking high, man," Dan pleaded.

"You're a big boy, you'll be fine," Lucifer said patronisingly.

"Can't you just… fly me?" he gestured wildly to Lucifer's back.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at him. "You think I'm _so_ irresponsible as to fly under the influence, Daniel?" he crooned condescendingly with another smug smirk. "Uber's on the way," he added as the doors slid open. He pushed him out of the lift, hit the button to return upstairs and grinned rather evilly one last time at Dan before he disappeared.

******************************************************************************

"I don't get it…" Trixie was saying in the car to her mother. "Lucifer's not a baddie. Why am I in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble, Monkey," Chloe told her gently. "You just can't say things at school like you love the Devil because other people… don't understand."

Trixie huffed heavily. "They tried to say he's _evil_ ," she said grumpily, crossing her arms. "I said he's not and he's better than God and it doesn't matter cause God's dead anyway."

Chloe tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, eyes wide as she tried to work out how to respond to this. "Yes well… we're the only ones that know that sweetie. And I know it's hard and annoying, but… maybe just try not to talk about the Devil… or God with your friends, ok? It makes people upset, and you don't want to do that do you?"

Trixie frowned, her arms still crossed. "No…" she muttered, but she didn't sound happy.

"You can't _make_ other people believe," Chloe explained gently as they pulled into their driveway. "Just be happy that at least you know the truth."

"It's not fair," Trixie muttered back grumpily as they hopped out of the car. "Why are they allowed to say stupid things that aren't even true and I'm _not_ allowed to say things that _are_ true."

Chloe sighed, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. "Cause the world is not always fair, Monkey," she said wearily, pulling out her phone. "Come on, inside," she added, leading the way while answering the phone. "What's up, Dan?"

Chloe had to take the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Dan, slow down," she hissed, watching Trixie go inside before closing the front door and remaining outside herself. "Did you just say Lucifer got you _high_?"

Dan blurted a number of responses.

"Ok, where are you now?" Chloe demanded, listening to his reply. "Well if you're home why the hell are you calling me?" she rolled her eyes when Dan spoke again. "I'm not here to listen to you whinge about Lucifer. I'm sure he didn't _make_ you smoke the damn pot. Just… drink some water and get some rest, ok?"

With that, she hung up the phone, shaking her head in irritation before going back inside. She was beginning to feel ludicrously exhausted.

"Maze," she said abruptly, feeling the demon lurking round the corner. "Don't even think about it."

Maze popped her head around the corner innocently. "What? I'm just coming to welcome you home. Can't a good housemate do such things?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "The thumbtack didn't work this morning, so it's not going to work now. Just face it; my only power is _not aging_."

"I'm pretty sure people can pray to you, Ol _Saint Chloe_ ," Maze teased, flipping the thumbtack between her fingers as Chloe walked passed her. "What's got you so riled up, anyway?"

Chloe shook her head, heaving a sigh. "The whole _day_ has…" she muttered. "I haven't actually gotten to do any work because of it either."

"Right…"Maze muttered, "Lucifer around?" she asked abruptly.

"What? No, I think he's at Lux," sighed Chloe.

Maze grinned, and then very suddenly she launched her arm out, stabbing Chloe once more with the thumbtack.

"Maze!" Chloe cried, but this time… there was no pain.

Chloe stared. So did Maze.

"Ho-ly _fuck_!" Maze grinned with glee. "Well you might not be strong enough to beat me in an arm wrestle, like at _all_ , but you're invincible Decker!"

"What…" Chloe breathed, staring from her unblemished arm to the bent pin. "Then-"

"Lucifer must make you vulnerable," laughed Maze. "Like you do for him. Man God is such a sick fucking bastard. Why do that?"

Chloe shook her head, grabbing the pin from Maze's fingers and pressing it against herself again. "That's insane…" she murmured in disbelief.

"Insanely _awesome_ ," Maze grinned.

Chloe was starting to feel dizzy. Then her phone buzzed for the third time that day and she huffed roughly. "I swear if this is one more thing about to- oh…" she broke off, frown fading.

_How's the child?_

The text was spelled out under Lucifer's ID.

Well it wasn't an eloquent message, but it was still sweet in Lucifer's way, as much as he had frustrated her today.

Chloe sighed, "Back in a sec…" she muttered quietly, tapping to simply call Lucifer's number.

"Detective," he seemed surprised that she'd rung.

Chloe tried to ignore the stupid warm feeling that erupted over her skin at the sound of his voice. "Did you get Dan high then kick him to the curb?" she demanded sternly.

She heard Lucifer sigh through the phone. "It was _his_ weed that _he_ stole. I was just helping him through the situation."

Chloe was silent for a moment. "He _stole_ weed?" she couldn't believe it.

"Yes he's having a bit of an existential crisis, but don't worry, I sorted him out with it," Lucifer calmed quickly.

"You mean kicked him out," Chloe put in.

"No," Lucifer responded touchily, "I kicked him out _after_ the crisis, when he became a total sack of arse. Really not good for a _buzz_."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "You're both unbelievable," she muttered.

"Trust me, Detective. If you had been there you'd have kicked him out too," Lucifer told her seriously.

"Uhuh," Chloe muttered sceptically. "Wow."

"Anyway," huffed Lucifer. "I originally just wanted to know if the child was ok."

Chloe sighed slightly. "Well you know, she's just singing the Devil's praises at school, telling everyone God is dead…"

Lucifer laughed slightly, "That's quite amusing," he chuckled. Chloe was silent. "I mean," Lucifer cleared his throat, "terribly troubling for the others at school of course. What did you tell her?"

"The right thing, I hope…" Chloe muttered quietly, sighing again.

Lucifer was silent for a moment, listening to her breathing. "Do you… could I come over?" he asked in a gentle voice this time and Chloe nearly said yes.

But,

"Right now?" she replied stoutly. "No, Lucifer."

"Why not?" Lucifer sounded quite hurt.

"Because you're _high_ ," she exclaimed. "And I have a nine year old here. The last thing I need is a stoned Devil with my daughter who is now a Satanist in her teacher's eye."

Lucifer sighed roughly. "Well how am I supposed to stop that from happening? She's only telling the truth. And she's nothing like a _Satanist_."

"Yes, I know that," Chloe threw back. "I'm not angry at you for that, I'm angry at you for getting high with Dan's _stolen_ weed in the middle of the day!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Dan's much better for it now," he still defended.

Chloe huffed in irritation. "Right," she snapped. "Just, go get sober. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone, shaking her head with annoyance.

"Trouble in paradise?" smirked Maze from behind her.

Chloe threw her a look. "Same trouble as there's always been," she said in exasperation. "Lucifer _is_ as Lucifer was…" she sighed, moving past Maze and away into the house.

Lucifer on the other end however may have hung up the phone with a huff. But, as the afternoon went on and spread into evening he found he cared less about who was right and more about wanting to make sure that she was ok after the situation with Trixie's school.

When those thoughts out won any annoyance he took himself for a shower, gussying up and changing into a fresh suit. He unfurled his wings, looking in the mirror at the feathered appendages with an odd expression. He knew now that the celestial that forced these on him was gone… he'd likely be able to cut them off and they wouldn't grow back again. And yet… whether it was to do with his Father's death or not… he had not yet been able to sum up the strength to do it.

He shook his head, looking away and turning his attention instead to Chloe's place, disappearing in an instant to appear just outside her window, hovering in the air.

Inside Chloe sat on her bed, phone in hand, staring down at the screen. She'd been annoyed with Lucifer, and yet as the evening wore one she couldn't help missing him. She hoped he'd have called by now. She sighed roughly, suddenly clicking open her screen and tapping Lucifer's number.

Lucifer jumped as his phone went off in his pocket, making a lot of noise outside of her window.

Chloe looked up abruptly, seeing Lucifer hovering outside.

He blushed at being caught; but she smiled before slowly getting up and moving over to open her window. And suddenly, with her there before him; nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his words stopping Chloe for words and she stared in surprise.

Lucifer watched her, his eyes twinkling as it reflected the night sky above.

Then Chloe's expression softened and she smiled warmly. "I'm sorry too…" she relented quietly. Her eyes slid to the huge, glowing white wings outstretched behind him that allowed him to float in the air before her out the window. His feathers glimmered and rippled under the moonlight; their beauty unrivalled. "Get in here," she added softly, smiling again as she moved aside.

And Lucifer grinned, grasping the window sill before hiding those beautiful wings away and clambering into her room; for now, all other trivial concerns were forgotten.


	2. Heavenly Mishaps

Morning sun peeked through Chloe's curtains letting a small rectangle of light flood through coating the foot of her bed in gold. It was a warm, relaxing sight, but her attention was on the man sleeping gently beside her.

Lucifer usually always awoke before her when they had their 'sleepovers' so Chloe didn't often have the opportunity to observe him like this. But, this morning she was awake because she _couldn't_ sleep. She had to tell him the information she and Maze had discovered through the demons thumbtack attacks. But, she knew he wouldn't react well to it.

So for now, she wanted to enjoy seeing him at peace, dark lashes splayed across his cheeks, wavy hair splashing his forehead while his chest rose and fell softly beneath the sheets. 

She found herself reaching out subconsciously, her fingers very lightly tracing over his forehead and brushing his hair off his face.

He stirred slightly, his head shifting on the pillow while he exhaled a little more heavily through his nose. Chloe smiled slightly, continuing her movement so that her fingers now lightly trailed through his hair, tickling gentling across his scalp.

She heard Lucifer sigh quietly in soft contentment, his head moving again slightly so he could nuzzle in closer to her. Chloe's smile grew fondly and she kept tickling his head, then down his neck, over his shoulders and back again. She was so focused on his body's sleepy responses she didn't expect to see warm brown eyes looking right at her when her gaze turned back to his face.

She stopped abruptly in surprise, her hand hovering over the back of his neck.

"That was nice…" Lucifer said sleepily and he sounded so sweet and sensitive first thing in the morning like this. Not to mention a little surprised as though he hadn't experienced that sort of treatment before. And Chloe realised… of course, he probably hadn't.

With that thought in mind she brought her hand down to rest on the back of his neck, her thumb brushing over his skin and she shuffled even closer, lifting her head to place a soft kiss to his lips.

She felt his soft intake of breath beneath her and she smiled against his lips, moving to pull back again. But, Lucifer's hand came up to the back of her head, his fingers entwining through her hair and he pulled her back to his lips, kissing her again in a wonderfully lazy and languid way.

Chloe didn't resist for a moment; she wanted to wake like this every morning. It was so perfect, so surreal and yet so very _right_. She could have kept going just like this all morning and all day except…

She pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open with a serious expression. "I have to tell you something," she breathed quietly.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, but that cute, drowsiness still touched his voice and his eyes. "Well that sounded ominous," he told her with a curious smile.

Chloe breathed quickly; she'd chosen a bad time to do this. He was so sweet in the morning, how could she possibly break that mood?

"Well don't leave that hanging…" Lucifer continued in a soft, rumbling tone when she didn't elaborate. "I'll start imagining a whole tyranny of things you might want to say. And I have a very active imagination."

Chloe's brow puckered, her stomach flipping. "I don't want to tell you," she blurted out.

Lucifer's eyebrows rose again. "Well you're certainly doing a good job of building the suspense, Darling…" he leant up on his elbow, facing her on his side. "Though you're _very_ cute when you're nervous."

Chloe exhaled roughly, trying to ignore the swoop in her belly from his words. "Just… please try not to get too angry."

Lucifer looked sceptical, still smiling. "Lay it on me, Darling… I assure you I can take it," he winked suggestively.

Chloe had to bite back a smile, shaking her head at him. She took another steadying breath, then, "So… you make me… vulnerable," she said quietly.

Lucifer looked at her oddly, tilting his head. "You told me that quite some time ago…" he said slowly.

"I mean like you…" Chloe continued quickly. "I… Maze stabbed me with that tack again when you weren't near. It… bent instead of hurting me."

Lucifer's eyes widened slightly, before his whole face contorted with anger. "Are you saying that _prick_ ensured you'd still be able to get hurt as long as you're around me?!" he demanded furiously, sitting up abruptly and staring down at her.

"Yes, but I like it," Chloe said very quickly before Lucifer had the chance to get too riled up.

He stared at her. "Pardon?" he asked stiffly.

"I like it," Chloe repeated firmly. "I… like that I still get to feel normal… _human_ around you."

Lucifer looked at her with a very soft fondness to his eyes this time. But, "I think I'd prefer you to be unbreakable…" he murmured quietly. He looked over her once more before huffing with anger again and roughly pushing the sheets off himself and moving to the edge of the bed. "He is _such_ an asshole."

"You did say you'd try not to be angry…" Chloe reminded him quietly, following him across the bed. "At least I'm going to be safe when you're not around," she added hopefully.

"And I will just make life more dangerous for you when I _am_ around," Lucifer growled back.

Chloe sighed; knowing it was fruitless to remind him she'd had this very same conversation with him about _her_. "No because _you'll_ be with me. And _we_ watch each other's backs. I'd take that over invulnerability any day."

Lucifer turned to look at her and Chloe watched the fight in his eyes between agreeing with her or staying angry at his Dad.

He finally sighed heavily, turning his gaze back to his knees and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to quash that anger down. He didn't want to spoil their morning arguing with her over something his _Dad_ did. He wouldn't let that bastard affect their lives any longer.

He focused on how they were before this topic came up, pushing all thought of dear old Dad out of his brain. "I like waking up with you," he said suddenly and quietly, finally breaking the silence that had worn on since Chloe's words.

Chloe's heart jolted and she looked at the back of Lucifer's head in surprise. She definitely didn't expect that, but she was certainly going to go with it, extremely glad he wasn't going to push the vulnerability thing right now. "Yeah?" she said back softly, but with a tone of teasing to her voice. "Not too domestic for you?"

Lucifer turned to face her with an appraising look. "Waking up beside a beautiful woman is considered domestic?"

Chloe bit back a laugh, but she couldn't hide a smile. "It's the same woman each time though…" she explained warmly.

"That woman being _you_ ," Lucifer pointed out with a charming smile. "And so it's like waking into a dream each time," he continued smoothly. "Who wouldn't want that?"

Chloe didn't try to stop the laugh that slipped past her lips this time and she shook her head, smiling at his cheesiness. "I don't know how you're able to say those things without sounding completely ridiculous."

Lucifer gave her another of his most charming smiles. "Because I _exude_ charm and allure, that's why," he told her smugly.

"Hmm…" Chloe smiled, crawling closer over the bed. "Maybe… or maybe you're just more of a romantic than you thought," she smirked, kissing him tenderly on the cheek before hopping off the bed. "So," she turned round with another smile just for him. "Are you ready to give first day round two a shot?"

Lucifer smiled back with one of his genuine, soft little smiles he reserved just for her. "Bring it on, Darling. What could possibly go wrong today?"

*************************************************************************

Ella slammed the photo down in front of them, huge grin on her face.

Lucifer looked from her to the photo to Chloe. All it depicted was a great big jacaranda in the middle of the highway. "Well it's an odd place for a tree…" he mused simply. "What's this got to do with our case?"

"This is the case!" Ella grinned excitedly. "This tree sprouted there out of _nowhere_ , killed a man and so it's currently being treated as suspicious."

"How'd the vic die?" Chloe asked, frowning at the photo.

"Crashed into the tree…" Ella explained. "But, he had a passenger. He's alright, and reckons there was no tree, then a flash of _golden_ light from the heavens and it just appeared! Boom! And then they crashed."

Lucifer couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him. "Want to share what's so funny?"

"Well it's just… this is obviously Amenadiel," he chuckled again. "What an _idiot_."

Chloe's mouth dropped open, "Are you serious?" she hissed.

"Very much so, he's probably broken a _lever_ or something in the Silver Palace…" grinned Lucifer. "Oh I love that I can tell you about these things now," he smiled genuinely and Chloe could tell he really meant what he said. "And you actually _believe_ me," he added happily.

Chloe cleared her throat loudly, grabbing Lucifer's arm and pulling him away from Ella. "Oh I still don't take you seriously, don't worry…" she spoke over him, throwing Ella a quick smile before turning their backs to her by the door.

Chloe gave Lucifer a pointed look and he did his best to look appropriately abashed while mouthing 'woops' with a smile.

Chloe shook her head at him in disbelief. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded quietly.

"No idea," smirked Lucifer. "And it looks like all the _angels_ don't either."

He seemed extremely smug about this.

"What do you mean?" Chloe frowned at him. "You think this was an accident?"

Lucifer chuckled. "I do. I think Amenadiel has no idea how to run Heaven and has accidentally made magical light spew on earth creating a ' _miracle_ ' tree."

Chloe stared at him. "Is that seriously possible?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I'm sure anything is possible," he said simply, "especially with _Dads_ claws off the reigns."

Chloe frowned, that sentence creating a hard, unpleasant weight at the pit of her stomach.

Then,

"So what's the analysis?" Ella's head popped in-between them suddenly.

Chloe jumped and Lucifer chuckled. "Well I don't think it's murder," he said simply. "But, we shall investigate regardless Ms Lopez."

"Pretty crazy though right?" Ella continued, stopping them with her words when they both went to walk out of the lab.

"Oh it's positively _sacrilege_ ," Lucifer crooned with another smirk and Chloe elbowed him in the ribs.

"Some kind of large scale practical joke gone wrong, I'd say," Chloe muttered quickly.

"How could someone get a fully grown tree to sprout in the middle of the highway?" Ella stared at Chloe dubiously. "And what about the golden light the witness saw?" she pressed earnestly.

"He probably has concussion," Chloe brushed off. "And the tree… well we'll figure that out."

"But the vic is one of LA's top developers. People are saying it's an act of God," Ella was sounding very serious. "Restoring the balance of nature to His world that we've spoiled."

Lucifer couldn't stifle a laugh and Chloe elbowed him again. "You don't really think that do you Ella?"

Ella's eyes flickered between them. "Well…" she said slowly. "Not _that_ … I mean. I don't think God would want to kill a guy just for being a Developer, I mean… He's _God_. But… this is pretty strange."

"There's a logical explanation for it," Chloe told her simply. "And when we find it you'll be the first to know."

With that, Chloe grabbed Lucifer's arm and dragged him out, leaving Ella frowning suspiciously after them.

"A logical explanation…" chuckled Lucifer. "How are you planning to give her that?"

"I don't know!" snapped Chloe. "But, you need to take this more seriously!"

Lucifer scoffed another laugh. "No I don't. _Amenadiel_ does. He's the one that shit the bed."

Chloe frowned at him. "Lucifer," she said sternly. "I need your help on this. You know how important Ella's faith is to her. I… I really don't want to mess that up for her."

Lucifer sighed heavily. "This is why _you're_ the saint and _I'm_ the Devil…" he muttered woefully.

"You can't keep clinging to that," Chloe snapped.

"I'm not _clinging_ to it," Lucifer glared immediately. "It's who I _am_."

"No, it isn't," Chloe retorted immediately, now leading them to her car. "It's who your dad made you be for the sake of a test through punishment," she reeled the words, still strolling briskly. "You are just _you_ Lucifer. A bit of devil, angel and human all in one. And right now I need the human side of you to help me."

Lucifer wasn't sure how to respond to that and he stopped in his tracks, frowning at Chloe.

Chloe heaved a sigh, turning to face him. "Can you do that?" she insisted.

"You realise _no_ part of me is human," he said stiffly.

Chloe rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Not biologically, no," she said back firmly. "But, you know that's not what I mean. And the _human_ side of you cares about people. So I need you to figure out what the deal is in Heaven while I work out how to explain the 'miracle' tree!" Chloe huffed slightly, shaking her head as she turned back around. "And yes, I realise what a ridiculous load of nonsense that sentence sounded like," she added, moving for the doors again.

Lucifer followed her, but his brow was still pinched. "I'm not going to Heaven," he told her a little too loudly and a few people stared as they exited the precinct.

"I didn't say you have to _go_ there," retorted Chloe in a much quieter voice after throwing him another annoyed look. "Just… you know, _pray_ to your brother."

Lucifer huffed slightly. "He and I haven't spoken since…" he broke off, for some reason unable to say the last words.

Chloe's expression softened and she stopped her brisk pace to the car, laying a hand on Lucifer's arm. "Maybe it's time you talked anyway," she said gently. "But, if you're not ready to do that… what about Gabriel?"

Lucifer made a strange expression. "Maybe…" he muttered. "What are you going to do?"

"Go have a look at the scene, see how to hell I might be able to say the tree got there," Chloe sighed, taking her hand back. "At least this happened within our area so we have first access to it…" she muttered.

Lucifer chuckled again, following Chloe to her car once more. "Yes a tree kills someone and the LAPD think it _must_ be murder somehow."

Chloe unlocked her car, shaking her head. "Lucifer," she snapped, her anger back in her voice again. "A man is _dead_ because some angels messed up. That's _not_ ok."

Lucifer sighed woefully, sliding into the passenger seat. "One of La's largest developers? He was probably a man of no morals anyway…" he muttered. Then, "Ok, ok, I'm _sorry_!" he added very quickly when Chloe looked fierce. "Look," he pointed to his face sans smile. "Taking this very seriously. Let's go."

Chloe ignored him, turning the car on instead and reversing out.

They sat in silence for a moment as Chloe drove. Then, she glanced at him, "Are you praying?" she asked, deciding she was just going to have to get used to saying weird things.

Lucifer looked at her. "No, if I were praying I'd be doing this," he put his hands together.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Well how about you _start_ praying?"

Lucifer sighed, turning his head away to look out the window. "I'm building up to it Detective," he muttered lowly.

Chloe sighed quietly, her gaze softening again and she felt bad for being so pushy. "Can… people pray to you?" she asked after a moment in a gentler tone.

Lucifer hesitated before answering. "…Sort of," he said back quietly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, a little confused. "What do you mean sort of?"

"Well they have to pray to my 'angel' name," Lucifer retorted with a slight scoff over the word 'angel'. "And there are very few people who know it."

Chloe's eyes widened in understanding. _Samael_. She'd heard the name in Lucifer's memories in Hell. But, they'd never spoken of it.

"You don't like that name," she discerned quietly, her eyes flickering from the road to Lucifer.

"No," Lucifer agreed shortly.

Chloe hesitated, her fingers tapping the steering wheel a little nervously. "Trixie… said she prayed to you," she said carefully. "That night…"

Lucifer didn't look at her. "She did."

Chloe glanced at him again, feeling this was very tender territory. So she waited and didn't push.

After a few minutes of silence she heard Lucifer shift in his seat and felt his eyes on her again.

"It's not my name anymore," he said quietly, and Chloe stilled, waiting patiently for him to continue. "If I could be completely without it, I would."

Chloe met his eyes briefly, her heart feeling a little tender as it always did when Lucifer spoke at all about his past. "Well…" she said softly, looking back to the road. "It must have been hard to give the name to Trixie. I… well… thank you," she finished rather lamely. "You made her feel very safe."

Lucifer looked away again, a hand moving to fiddle with his cuffs like he did when he felt awkward about something. "You know it…goes without saying that you can use it too…" he muttered quietly. "If… if you need to."

Chloe looked at him again, her heart warming, but she didn't get the chance to say anything because Lucifer cleared his throat suddenly and loudly, shifting up in his seat. "And I can pray to you, dear Saint Chloe," had added in a much brighter tone. "Would you like to hear my voice in your head?" his eyes went wide suddenly and a far too lewd grin swept across his face. "Oh I could do things with that…"

Chloe laughed slightly. "Of course you could," she said in amusement, her voice still soft from his previous words.

Lucifer chuckled quietly before turning away and heaving a weary sigh. "Alright…" he relented woefully, moving to place his hands together in prayer. "Let's get this over with…" he said, and Chloe assumed he was praying to his sister.

But then,

_Hello, My Love…_

Chloe jolted violently in her seat, only just managing to keep control of the car as Lucifer's rumbling voice echoed through her head.

" _Lucifer_!" she cried in alarm.

But, Lucifer seemed very chuffed. "Ha! It worked."

"Don't _do_ that!" Chloe's heart was still pounding.

"Sorry…" but Lucifer was still chuckling. "Perhaps I should have warned you."

"Yeah _perhaps_ ," Chloe spluttered, not sure how to feel about the fact that she could be _prayed_ to.

Lucifer cleared his throat, but he was still smiling. "Ok…" he said bashfully. "Truly this time…" he put his hands together again.

Chloe braced herself, expecting him to do it again. But, nothing came and she glanced at him. His eyes were closed and it seemed he was finally praying to one of his siblings.

Just at that moment there was a huge rustling noise as purple feathers filled the small space of the car.

"Shit!" Chloe just managed to control the car once more as her heart jumped to her throat.

Lucifer chuckled as Gabriel uncomfortably folded her wings away in the backseat, her feathers dragging across glass and metal to get there.

"Sorry Detective," Lucifer said to Chloe. "But, you really have wonderful reflexes, you know."

Chloe threw him a look, before glancing in the rear view mirror to the angel in the back. "Hi Gabriel," she said a little dryly.

Gabriel smiled sweetly. "Hello, Detective Decker," she said back. "I was glad to hear from you Brother," she added, turning her gaze on Lucifer who Chloe noticed had put up a very casual, careless façade.

"Well I am a joy to behold by all..." he crooned airily, not turning to look at his sister.

"We require your aid in the Silver City," Gabriel ignored his aloof attitude, getting down to business.

"Oh you require a lot more than that," Lucifer responded lightly. "Spawning any more trees over the planet?"

Gabriel sighed quietly. "Amenadiel needs you, Luci," she said quietly. "You're the only angel to have been able to create anything like Father could. Perhaps you might know-"

"A star is very different to _life itself_ ," Lucifer retorted immediately. "And there is no way I am stepping foot in that ghastly holy palace again."

Chloe pulled over, having reached the blocked off section of the highway; a huge, blooming jacaranda in view ahead of them. "Gabriel…" she said, her eyes meeting the red-head's in the rear view mirror again. "Would you mind if I spoke to Lucifer alone for a moment?"

"Not at all…" Gabriel said absently, her attention taken by the tree which was surrounded by police tape and officers. "Oh deary me…" she muttered, climbing out of the car, her stunning silver, green robes making her look like royalty. And certainly making her stick out like a sore thumb on earth.

"Detective, please don't try and talk me into going," Lucifer said immediately, taking Chloe by surprise. "You're the only person that could, and it's terribly unbecoming of you to use your powers over me in such a way."

Chloe stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "Well that's… hardly fair," she spluttered finally.

"No, what _you_ have is unfair," Lucifer told her stoutly. "I'm fighting a losing battle from the moment you flutter your pretty little eyelashes at me."

Chloe pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. "Well-"

"And then you'll say 'do it for _me_ , Lucifer,' with that look in your eyes that I can never say no to," Lucifer was clearly on a rant. "And all of a sudden I'll find myself up there with nothing to show for it."

Chloe blinked, finding this very difficult to respond to, especially when Lucifer wasn't giving her the time to find words.

"So let's cut to the chase," he said seriously, turning his gaze on her suddenly, his eyes vibrant and smouldering. "I want to make a deal. What do I get in return if I go to Heaven?"

Chloe opened her mouth… then shut it again. She may have been used to the whole Heaven and Hell deal by now, but it still sounded so strange to talk so casually about. "A deal…" she spluttered finally. "You want… well what do you want?"

Lucifer smirked slowly, a very mischievous look twinkling in his eyes. "Make me an offer…" he rumbled lowly, those playful eyes dipping to her lips.

Chloe felt heat rising up her neck as she felt glued to Lucifer's searing gaze. "Well I… uhm…" if he was wanting her to talk dirty to him right now he was never going to get it. Awkward sex talk was her speciality. She huffed finally, breaking his gaze and feeling embarrassed. "Lucifer I'm not good at this, just tell me what you want."

Lucifer made a strange sound at the back of his throat before lifting his finger to her chin and tilting her red face back to look at him. "On the contrary, Detective…" he crooned so huskily it instantly raised goose bumps along Chloe's skin. "You're _perfect_ …"

Chloe just looked at him, her cheeks still a flourishing rouge.

Then Lucifer smiled at her. "I want to have sex with you in the evidence room at your work," he told her quietly. "In return I will go see Amenadiel upstairs… Deal?"

Chloe's mouth dropped open and she stared at him.

Lucifer chuckled. "Don't pretend you don't want to…" he crooned softly. "I know you like a touch of danger…" he briefly flashed her his burning, devil eyes, enjoying the sweet little intake of breath he received in return.

"Fine," Chloe huffed, looking away quickly as she was feeling a steady heat and tightness growing in-between her legs. "Deal."

The sound Lucifer made this time sent a spike of heat soaring downward in Chloe's abdomen and she breathed quickly, grasping for the door handle, desperate for air.

But, Lucifer placed a large, heated palm on her thigh, stopping her before she could escape. "You're thinking about it aren't you…" he whispered throatily and he felt Chloe shiver and he hummed approvingly in response. "I _love_ seeing you all hot and bothered over me, Detective…"

Chloe turned to him with another huff, but her eyes betrayed her lust. "Well you'd better hold up on your end of the deal," she told him loftily before swinging round and getting out of the car.

"This won't do at all…" Gabriel was saying, oblivious to the officers staring at her like she was… well, an angel. "Oh," she looked at Chloe. "Are you alright, Detective?" she asked politely. "You seem flustered. Do you require hydration?"

Lucifer chuckled behind Chloe and she wanted to stomp in his foot. Instead, she felt him pick up a strand of her hair and twirl it round his finger. "Isn't she _adorable_ like this?"

Gabriel seemed to realise she was missing something here while Chloe shot Lucifer a look. "We're at work," she hissed, pulling his hand away from her hair. She turned to Gabriel, "He's agreed to go to Heaven."

Gabriel smiled widely. "Wonderful, thank you Detective Decker," she said warmly. "I will remain with you… for er, 'damage control'," she added, glancing over the perplexed officers out of ear shot behind them.

"Lovely," Lucifer said smoothly. "Well Detective," he added, turning to Chloe. "I'll be ready to collect on my end of the deal when I return," he told her with a thoroughly seductive smile. He then leaned in to kiss her swiftly, before just remembering to stop himself.

He huffed roughly. "I bloody hate your silly human _rules_ ," he told her insidiously. "Best of luck with the tree then…" he muttered, turning away.

Chloe grabbed his arm just before he could walk off to find somewhere to vanish. "Thank you," she said quietly. "For doing this. I know how much you don't want to."

"And there you go with that look again…" Lucifer muttered with a small, almost nervous laugh. "Well don't worry, now it will most certainly be worth it," he winked.

Chloe smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly. "See you later then," she said quietly before finally letting him leave.

She watched him till he was out of sight before turning back to Gabriel.

"Right," she said professionally, feeling a little nervous under his angelic sister's gaze. "So where should we start?"

Gabriel's green eyes were sharp and piercing as she gazed over Chloe. "How do you feel now that you are a saint, Chloe Decker?"

Chloe's stomach shifted uncomfortably. "You know you can just… call me Chloe," she said awkwardly. "And uh… it's a lot to get my head around. But, I-I'm fine."

"What you did was very gallant, Chloe. You saved so many lives."

Chloe scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Oh um…" she had no idea what to say. "Well it did take a little convincing… I didn't believe him at first…" she muttered. "Uh… I'm sorry for your loss," she added, really wishing Lucifer hadn't left now as this was beyond uncomfortable.

Gabriel finally looked away and she didn't respond to Chloe's words. "Shall we begin sorting this mess out then?" she asked abruptly, though her tone was still gentle.

"Right," Chloe said quickly. Good; to business, she could do that. "Yes. Let's go. Uh... did you have a plan?"

"Yes..." Gabriel said slowly. "I shall remove the tree and modify the memories of these little humans in uniforms," she explained simply. 

Chloe stared. "Great," she said quickly. "Yeah just... you pull the tree out. By yourself. I'm sure that's... super easy."

"Oh it's truly nothing," Gabriel said honestly, stating fact rather than bragging. 

Chloe just nodded, going along with it. "Of course," she shook her head. "Well, I'll get some workers out to fix the road. And I'll write the report as though it was a prank. The tree didn't grow it was put here, the crash an unfortunate accident... Hopefully, that's enough to cover our arses."

Gabriel nodded approvingly. "Excellent thinking, Chloe," she commended. "Now," she turned to the officers still staring at her. "Let's begin..."

*****************************************************************************

Lucifer exhaled slowly when he arrived once more in front of the silver gates to Heaven, his white wings fluttering behind him remaining outstretched.

He took a hesitant step forward, trying to think of his evidence room fantasy he and Chloe would enjoy later rather than whatever he was about to endure.

To his shock the gates swung open before him and he swallowed thickly. His Father hadn't lied. He was _welcome_ here once more.

He walked slowly through them, his steps weightless and silent.

He felt on edge, uncomfortable; the beauty of the place was somehow disarming and he had to force himself to keep moving.

Angels flittering round the gardens stopped upon seeing him, staring as they saw the archangel Lucifer once again walking their sacred halls.

Their whispers started like a wave nearing the shore, growing louder the closer it got to the sand and the further Lucifer walked. He saw fear in a few eyes, awe in others.

He ignored all of them, straightening his back, his feathers bristling; their holy white glow so much more prominent here where the very air itself was sacred.

Then,

There was a flash of gold and Amenadiel appeared before him.

Lucifer stopped, his face impassive as he stared at his brother. "Back to the robes I see…" he muttered dryly. "Righteous as ever."

Amenadiel raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised to see you here, Lucifer."

"Well apparently I'm _welcome_ I've been told," Lucifer groused back. "Despite _that_ …" he added, gesturing vaguely to the crowd of angels spying them behind him.

"I didn't think you wanted to step foot here again," Amenadiel said simply.

"I don't," snarled Lucifer. "So let's get this over with. Your little tree incident got a human killed and has very nearly revealed the divine to a number of others."

Amenadiel sighed, closing his eyes with a look of shame on his face. "Come with me…" he said quietly.

"I hope you're about to show me something extraordinarily cool," Lucifer told his brother starkly, allowing him to lead. "And I mean like a giant creation _cannon_ or something," Lucifer glanced behind them, seeing he was still behind watched. He rolled his eyes. "I think your minions might be a little concerned by my presence."

"There's been a lot of discontent since Father died," Amenadiel commented darkly. "Michael is missing. Along with a number of angels."

Lucifer merely rolled his shoulders. "No loss there…" he muttered.

"Luci…" Amenadiel sighed. "He believes you killed Father. And that I am lying to protect you. Many are…" he paused, hesitating over his choice of words.

"You think I care what they think? I'm glad they think that, part of me still wishes I had done the deed," Lucifer growled darkly, narrowing his eyes at the back of his brother's head.

"I don't believe that," Amenadiel said back quietly. "But there are those exhibiting signs of… jealousy. Which is dangerous. Angels should not _feel_ jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Lucifer repeated dubiously. "Over _what_?"

"They think Father… gave you special treatment."

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, cold fury entering his blood.

"Luci," Amenadiel said quickly, turning round and stepping closer to his younger sibling. "It's not many. And-"

"Don't," Lucifer cut across him, his eyes dark. " _Don't_ try to defend them," he hissed harshly. "Perhaps they'd like a taste of his _special treatment_ ," he continued with a furious snarl. "Let's throw them from Heaven, set them alight and cast _them_ into Hell for eternities!"

Amenadiel sighed heavily. "He returned Chloe to you; _immortal_."

"After _killing_ her!" Lucifer's eyes burned red and he clenched his fists with fury. He breathed quickly, calming himself with thoughts of Chloe. "Just show me whatever this is so I can leave this place," he hissed lowly.

Amenadiel observed Lucifer closely for a moment. Then, "This whole place is imbued with Father's light. With some of his very _life force_ …" he explained quietly, leading Lucifer further into Heaven. "When Michael left…" Amenadiel stopped, facing a large, beautiful tree like none you would ever see on earth. "He didn't leave through the gates. Somehow... He tore a part of heaven itself… some of the light escaped. Hence…"

"The random jacaranda," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "So this is Michael's fault."

"To be honest, I've no idea exactly _how_ this happened…" Amenadiel sighed. "I barely know how any of this works…" he looked at Lucifer suddenly. "I can't… seal the breach," he moved aside, allowing Lucifer's eyes to fall on the large crack in the trunk of the tree where golden light was slowly seeping from within. "Your light created the stars… _your_ light ignites the blade… I…" Amenadiel looked down. "I believe Father initially intended you to rule this place. I believe you could close this breach."

Lucifer scowled dangerously. "You think because I made a bunch of twinkly lights in the sky that Father wanted _me_?" he snarled. "Is that why he was so certain I wanted to take over his precious city before he threw me into Hell?!"

"Lucifer-"

"I am _sick_ of people assuming what I am!" Lucifer fumed madly. "And assuming what _He_ wanted. Just get it through your head: _we have no idea what He wants_!"

Amenadiel sighed heavily. "Look… Luci, will you try to seal this?"

Lucifer looked at Amenadiel coldly, allowing his eyes to glow a dark and menacing burgundy. "I don't have my light any longer. _He_ made sure of that."

But, before Amenadiel could respond, another smooth and angelic voice spoke out.

"You do, Samael…"

Lucifer's stomach jolted and he spun quickly. "Raphael?" he blurted his name, eyes wide with surprise. Lucifer clenched his jaw. "It's been so long you've forgotten my _name_."

"I've never forgotten," Raphael replied, moving forward to be directly in Lucifer's view. His long brown hair lay in waves to his shoulders, his eyes a golden hazel matched in colour with his rich, flowing robes. His wings a luscious dark brown flecked with gold and he held them somewhat humbly behind him. "Though I am sorry it has been so long."

"I'm not surprised," Lucifer muttered lowly. "Dads most _humble_ angel. You stay out of everything. Never seek glory… never seek _anything_."

"Samael, I-"

" _Stop_ calling me that," Lucifer hissed sharply.

"I believe I can help you," Raphael continued evenly. "You know my healing is unparalleled, I-"

" _Healing_?!" Lucifer cut in, his voice nearly breaking from the intensity of his tone. He swung round to look at Amenadiel. "Did you plan this?" he demanded furiously. "Is Michael even missing? Or are you taking after Dad and creating elaborate _sick_ plans?!"

"Luci," Amenadiel sighed. "Of course not. But, if you hear Raphael out you might-"

"Be _healed_?!" Lucifer finished for him. "There's nothing to _heal_. I'm not _broken_." He swung back to glare at Raphael this time. "Why don't you heal the bloody breach yourself if you're so _unparalleled_ ," he continued with venom, throwing a hand in the air angrily. "Hell there's enough of you _powerful_ and _precious_ angels here. Why can't you fix your own bloody mess yourselves?"

"Lucifer why must you always do this!" growled Amenadiel. "Your refusal to work with us is bordering on childish. Father is _gone_. These are _new_ times. We-"

"Amenadiel, please. Useless fighting will get us nowhere," Raphael cut in calmly, turning his gaze on Lucifer. "I simply believe I could help our Samael find his light again."

But, this was not the right thing to say. Lucifer stared at Raphael for a long moment, his eyes dark and cold. Then,

"Fuck you," he flipped him the bird abruptly before turning on his heel and strolling briskly away from the two archangels, his glorious white wings bristling in his wake.

Amenadiel held up a hand to Raphael with an angry sigh. "Give him time," he said lowly, but his disappointment was clear.

Lucifer however did not waste time getting back to the wretched gates. Nor did he mind throwing a few red eyed glares to the angels curiously following him either.

The moment he stepped past the gates his wings swirled around him, taking him from that place and back to his own _true_ heaven on earth without another thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone that came and found the sequel! So glad you guys like it so far :) I hope you continue to enjoy and thank you so much for all the feedback so far!


	3. All Riled Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The evidence room scene gets smutty, just a warning.

The slightly polluted scent of the LA air had never smelled better to Lucifer. And when he walked far enough for his eyes to fall on Chloe some of his anger slipped away. She was thanking a few workmen who had finished filling in the hole where the tree had been before they moved on to have their memory modified by his sister.

He frowned when his eyes fell on his angelic sibling.

"That was very quick, Brother," Gabriel saw him first, drawing Chloe's attention to them immediately. "I thought-"

"You thought _what_?" snarled Lucifer immediately. "You part of the _healing_ train too? Want me to get all fixed and angelafied again?" he snarled.

Chloe looked between the omnipotent siblings quickly, taking in Lucifer's obvious anger and Gabriel's obvious disappointment. "Lucifer-"

"I _am_ who I _am_ ," Lucifer hissed lowly. "Accept that." He turned his gaze on Chloe, eyes softening straight away. "Has she finished 'helping'?" he asked her in a much gentler tone.

Chloe's eyes flickered between the two again. "Uh…yeah-"

"Then I'd say it's time you left," Lucifer cut in swiftly to Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed quietly. "I don't know what happened up there Luci, but-"

"But nothing," Lucifer snarled. "Are we finished here, Detective?" he added, looking straight at Chloe.

His gaze was intense as he captured Chloe's eyes. "Yeah," she muttered quickly. "I need to finish some paper work, that's all…"

"Let's go then," Lucifer said firmly, turning away and heading to the car without another glance at his sister.

Gabriel glanced at Chloe. "I'm sure you will be able to calm him down…" she said quietly. "I wonder what my brothers have done to upset him now…" she added with a sigh.

Chloe was wondering the same thing. "Thanks for your help here," she told her gratefully, not commenting on the rest.

"It was my responsibility to aid you," Gabriel said simply, before turning her sharp green gaze on Chloe. "Until next time, Detective," she added with a swift nod before she swept away, her robes flowing in the breeze behind her.

Lucifer didn't speak for the entire car ride and Chloe could feel him bristling with irritation beside her.

She waited patiently for him to calm down before broaching the topic of what happened and she did not drive them to the precinct, instead taking a detour to a bar downtown.

"This… isn't the precinct," Lucifer frowned.

"No I… thought you could use a drink first," Chloe muttered quickly.

Lucifer stared at her with a sort of sweet look of surprise.

"So…?" she gestured outside of the car and Lucifer finally smiled.

"Are you planning to have one too?" he grinned.

"One," she promised with a small smile. "We _do_ have to work after."

"I can make do with that," Lucifer agreed, and he was still smiling, but there was tightness to his eyes.

A few drinks in on Lucifer's side finally brought out the truth of what had happened.

"I'm not broken," he declared suddenly, slamming his glass down on the bar. "Why do they think I need to be healed?" he continued demandingly, turning suddenly to face a very concerned Chloe. "Why do they think I want to be _anything_ like them?"

Chloe sighed, finally picking up the shot she had been waiting to drink and downing it in one. "Lucifer, I think _they_ think they're trying to help somehow."

"Trying to help…" Lucifer growled under his breath, casting an eye to the bartender before simply grabbing the entire bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and filling his glass up himself. "That's exactly the problem. That they think I need _help_ at all. That was always their problem…" Lucifer continued in a low, angry tone. "They've always thought there's something _wrong_ with me."

Chloe's gaze softened. "That's their loss," she said quietly. "But, the point is they're trying to come from a good place, even if they're wrong."

Lucifer gazed at his empty glass for a moment, not responding. Then, he lifted the bottle once more filling his glass and topping up Chloe's shot. Finally, he looked at her, and her eyes were already on him.

He glanced away, exhaling a short laugh. "Considering how incredibly _young_ you are, you're annoyingly _wise_. Did you know that?"

Chloe chuckled, a relieved smile crossing her lips and she drank her second shot.

"Still," Lucifer continued dryly, "they're a bunch of assholes who try to call themselves my family when they can never accept who I am," he finished, now trying to top up Chloe's shot again, but she kept covering her glass to stop him. He huffed, grabbing another glass from behind the bar while the bartender dealt with a customer, and then he filled that one up, giving it to her with a look.

Chloe shook her head at him. "I know," she began quietly, ignoring the glass, "And it sucks, but sometimes family members want things for you that you don't want yourself," she sighed, watching Lucifer drink yet another glass of his whiskey. "Give them time and…They might, or might not understand one day. But, don't let it get to _you_ ," she continued firmly. "At the end of the day it doesn't matter what they think. Let them be stupid righteous angels while you're here living a much happier life with…" she looked away, her cheeks flushing slightly and she softly cleared her throat. "With me…" she finished quietly.

Lucifer looked at her for a moment, a warm glowing feeling expanding in his chest as his eyes swept over the soft blush in her cheeks to her shyly averted gaze. If there were a way to get his light back he was certain _she'd_ be the only thing able to bring it out of him.

He pushed her new shot glass closer to her. "Drink to that?" he asked, and Chloe looked up hearing the much gentler, warm tone to his voice this time and she caught the smile on his lips.

She struggled to hold back her own smile. "We have to go back to work still," she chastised quietly.

"Just one more," Lucifer insisted, still smiling. "For all your _wise_ words," he smirked. "Besides it's just _paperwork_. You can't deny how much more fun it would be tipsy."

Chloe sighed, "I'm not condoning your paperwork comment," she told him firmly, picking up her shot. "I will have one more, _just_ for you though."

Lucifer smiled widely, picking up his glass again. "Wonderful. And Detective," he added, just before they drank. "Please feel free to call any of my siblings a stupid righteous angel more frequently."

Chloe laughed, joining him with his smile before they both finished their drinks, Lucifer's knee knocking into hers lightly as they set their empty glasses back down.

"You know…" Chloe murmured softly, looking down to the small contact between their legs, even such a light touch causing a flurry of tingles to shoot through her skin. "We do also have uhm… that stuff to check… in the uh… evidence room," she finished awkwardly.

Lucifer's smile couldn't have been larger as he grinned from ear to ear. "Darling you're _right_ …" he crooned with a delightful purr to his voice. "What are we doing wasting time here?" he jumped off his stool suddenly, holding his hand out to her. " _Work_ awaits!"

Before he could whisk her out of there however the bartender finally noticed the stolen bottle of whiskey he'd taken from behind the counter. "Hey!" he barked moving over to their side of the bar. "You can't do that!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, pulling out his money clip, "Now, now calm down…" he crooned, tucking a few hundred dollar bills into the man's pocket with a devilish smirk. "Treat yourself to something nice," he winked. "I certainly am," he turned his gaze back on Chloe, eyeing her over with a lewd look in his eyes. "Come on, Darling…" he continued swiftly. "I want to ravish you among the contraband under the watchful eye of the LAPD," he smirked one last time before sweeping toward the exit.

Chloe choked on a mortified laugh, her head feeling a little dizzy after three successional shots. She glanced at the bartender, her cheeks a violent rouge. "He's… my boyfriend," she tried to explain, with a half-hearted shrug. "He can be… very inappropriate," she added with a tipsy sort of giggle. "You know, being the Devil and all…" she petered out, realising she was just making this worse before then quickly jumping up and hurrying quickly after Lucifer.

Lucifer's joyful buzz ended quite swiftly however when the 'paperwork' turned into an afternoon slog of work. Not to mention Ella's refusal to believe their story.

Lucifer sat impatiently on the other side of Chloe's desk merely watching as she argued with the forensic scientist.

"Why would someone do that?" Ella demanded suspiciously. "And how? There's no footage off any street cams of a truck carrying a giant jacaranda! How did they get it there? How did they make it look as though it was _spurting_ from the ground?"

"I don't know, Ella!" Chloe sighed heavily, placing a finger to her temple. "All I can tell you is it didn't just sprout from the road. All the officers that were there can confirm it."

"Yeah, all the officers that seem oddly dazed and out of it. What's with that?" Ella pushed.

Lucifer groaned impatiently. "Ms Lopez," he sighed heavily, "What would you like our dear Detective to tell you? She's given you all the answers she can."

Ella turned her suspicious gaze on him. "That so, huh?" she quipped lightly. "And what's _your_ explanation?"

"Mine?" Lucifer smiled brightly. "Oh simple really," he crooned, ignoring Chloe who was kicking him under the desk. "My brother Michael believes I killed our Father, thus making him run away from Heaven with a posse of angels leaving a breach in his wake that allowed some of our father's light to spew on earth creating a jacaranda and…" Lucifer paused, tapping his chin. "You know the fact that the tree ended up in LA makes me think that's where Michael must be too… that's mildly concerning…"

Lucifer frowned for a moment while both Chloe and Ella stared at him. Then he smiled charmingly. "I suppose it's sufficed to say you won't believe either of our stories," he added brightly. "So we may as well leave it at that," he finished.

Ella frowned between them feeling thoroughly left out.

"Ella, please ignore him," Chloe sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I don't have more to tell you. But, the tree was put there, ok?"

Ella exhaled slowly, "But you'll… keep looking into it right?" she asked slowly. "I mean it's still at least man slaughter. If not something more sinister."

"Yeah, of course Ella," Chloe insisted quickly. "But, we don't have any leads right now so… you know, just… maybe put your energy into something else right now."

Ella stared at her for a long moment, her eyes still narrowed. "Uhuh…" she murmured finally. "Sure…" and then she was walking off without another word.

"You shouldn't have said that," Lucifer said immediately. "Detective Decker telling her to basically give up on a case? Now she'll be certain we're hiding something."

Chloe swung round in her chair to glare at him. "Don't tell me what not to say!" she growled. "You're the one that needs to keep his mouth shut! And what was all that about Michael? You didn't tell me that!"

Lucifer shrugged, "It's just _Michael_."

Chloe bristled with frustration. "He's an _archangel_ that thinks you killed _God_!"

"But I didn't," Lucifer pointed out annoyingly. "When he realises he's wrong he can't justifiably do anything; he's far too righteous for that."

Chloe shook her head angrily. "But, he doesn't think he's wrong. And this isn't the first time he's had it out for you."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Detective he's had it out for me since _before_ I fell. Never gets him anywhere," he brushed off idly. "Now, are we finished here? The evidence room awaits."

" _No_ , we're not finished here," Chloe snapped. "There's still tons of paperwork, I have to work out what to do about the press release on this and _now_ I have to worry about the fact that your brother is raising an army against you!"

"Oh forget about all of that," sighed Lucifer heavily. "You need to learn how to be immortal better. Take advantage of the _fun_ things we could be doing right now."

Chloe stared at him in furious disbelief before roughly grabbing one of the files from her desk and riffling through it. "If you think _that's_ going to make me go to the evidence room with you right now, you've got another thing coming," she snapped madly, slamming the file back down.

"Oh, come on, Detective…" moaned Lucifer. "You're getting all riled up for no reason. Besides I can tell you want to. The tips of your ears are red, you keep flicking your hair around and most importantly your keeping those lovely legs of yours very _tightly_ closed," he smirked in a most irritating way. "You want me, but you're annoyed about it. Makes it even more exciting."

"I don't care what you think my body is saying, Lucifer!" Chloe snapped after glaring at him for a long moment. " _I'm_ saying no. Just… go home if you're not going to help; you're pissing me off."

Lucifer pouted in annoyed disappointment. "But, our deal-"

"The _deal_ is going to have to wait!" snarled Chloe. "Until your face doesn't make me want to _punch_ something."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows affrontingly. "Well that was just _harsh_ , even for you," he told her waspishly.

Chloe gave him a piercing look, her eyes sharp.

"Fine," snapped Lucifer, standing up from her desk. " _Be_ a spoiled sport. You should know the day will come when you realise _I'm_ right. Considering I've already been alive for-"

"I know!" Chloe cut in furiously. "You've been alive forever! I don't care! And I _don't_ want your immortality lessons! Ok? Go home!"

Lucifer looked at her for a moment, glaring nearly as much as she was. Finally, he straightened his suit before briskly strolling round her desk and out of the precinct without another word.

One hour later after a long, brisk walk and many cigarettes he was back, determined to resolve this.

He found Chloe entering the evidence room of all places and he smirked at the irony.

He watched her sign a form then walk in after a brief nod from the girl at the desk who was far more interested in her phone than anything else.

Lucifer followed; the girl either didn't care or notice, and in moments he was behind her in the room full of contraband and evidence.

"So, come here to have fun without me?" he spoke lowly after the door closed and Chloe jumped, dropping her plastic wrapped package and spinning round to glare at him.

"Back once the work is done. What a surprise," she snapped immediately.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "I didn't like leaving in a fight," he commented lightly. "I'll apologise if you apologise."

"I'm not apologising for anything," Chloe growled.

"You said my _face_ made you want to _punch_ something!" Lucifer declared in irritation.

"And it still does!"

"Really," Lucifer groused back. "Well you're looking at it right now. _Punch_ something!"

Chloe glared at him for a moment. Then, quite suddenly, she hit him in the arm. Hard.

Lucifer stared at her, eyes wide. "…Ow," he said pointedly.

Chloe huffed, " _You_ told me to do it," she told him snappily.

"Well I hope you _feel_ better for it," Lucifer growled back.

"Much," Chloe narrowed her eyes.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should do it again, then."

"Ew. _Don't_ try and make this some kind of angry sex thing," Chloe snarled.

"I'm not. You're the one who _hit_ me."

"Because I'm _mad_ at you! Not because I want to have _sex_ with you!"

"Well you're the one who keeps bringing it up…"

Chloe growled in irritation, going to punch in him the arm again, but Lucifer caught her wrist.

Chloe stared at him, and he smirked slowly.

"Tell me you're not thinking about it then…" he crooned and the heat from his hold seeped through the material of Chloe's jacket right into her skin.

Her glare narrowed. "Let go."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to try and hit me again?"

"Can't make any promises."

Lucifer lowered her hand to her side, but kept a hold of it, moving much closer to her. "Then I won't let go."

"I have another hand you know," Chloe growled at him, ignoring the effect his proximity was having on her already riled up and frustrated body.

"And what are you going to do with it?" Lucifer asked her, his voice far too husky for this situation.

Chloe lifted her free hand to push against his chest in annoyance at him getting so into her personal space when she was so annoyed with him.

This wasn't the right move.

His chest was hard and taught, the heat seeping through his hand to her wrist nothing compared to what emanated beneath his suit shirt.

She paused, her hand lingering, while her breathing hitched a notch.

"Show me how mad you are, Love…" Lucifer growled quietly. "Let me make you feel better…"

Chloe huffed quietly and angrily. "You drive me _insane_. Do you realise that?"

Lucifer chuckled quietly, moving forward so that he urged her slowly back into a shelf behind them. He slid his knee between her thighs, feeling the heat between her legs and his heart picked up with excitement. "I really do, Darling…"

Chloe's heart was already beating too fast in her chest as she had lost control of this situation entirely. If only that fact didn't somehow arouse her further.

"I'm still annoyed with you," she growled between breaths.

"And _I_ with _you_ …" Lucifer agreed.

Chloe clenched her jaw. "For once, you need to shut up."

Lucifer smirked daringly. "Make me…"

"No," Chloe hissed. "I'm not about to give you _exactly_ what you want."

Lucifer leaned closer, rubbing his leg that still sat snugly between hers against her warmth and her hips involuntarily shifted along his firm thigh. But Lucifer paused, his lips hovering inches above hers, his breath hot on her skin. "Tell me to stop and I will, Detective, tell me you know that..."

Chloe breathed a little too quickly, frustrated excitement shooting through her. "I know that, Lucifer..." she hissed into his ear. 

Lucifer smirked once more, "Then tell me what you _desire_..."

Chloe's eyes narrowed at his cockiness, but her hand ran down his chest suddenly, drawing a quick intake of breath from Lucifer when she crossed over his belt and cupped him _firmly_ on top of his pants.

She tried to ignore the hot jolt in her stomach at how ridiculously hard he was already, and the way he twitched into her touch, his hand tightening around her wrist, his whole body shifting closer. But, she could not; her own arousal burning tightly between her legs and she found herself thrusting her hips along his thigh again just as she brought her lips a hairsbreadth away from his.

Lucifer breathed shakily this time, wanton excitement setting his nerves alight. "Anyone could come in right now, Detective…" he whispered tauntingly against her lips. "Better get on with it…"

He felt her exhale raggedly against him, her hand tightening over his arousal and he growled low in his throat. "What do you need, Darling…" he whispered to her, his voice driving her crazy on so many different levels. "One last little push?" his dark voice turned to a purr, and this time his eyes lit up like embers in the dim light and Chloe's breath hitched, her stomach tightening and finally… she broke.

In the space of a moment, Chloe pushed him with a great deal of strength across the room and into the opposing wall. His back hit the plaster with a thud and small parcels of dust sprang from between the crevices, but before he had time to catch his breath, Chloe was upon him, heat, fervour and lust quick to overwhelm them both.

She kissed him. _Finally_ , her tongue hot and urgent as she plundered his mouth and Lucifer groaned in approval, but he didn't hold back. His hand finally let go of her wrist so that he could give back to her everything she was giving to him.

Her fingers were at his belt, ripping it open while her teeth grazed Lucifer' bottom lip and her hand slipped beneath his pants, wrapping round his arousal without hesitation electing a wanton _growl_ from his throat.

And Lucifer had very much lost control. He could barely concentrate on keeping his wings in tow. Her hand was stroking him with hard, purposeful movements, her tongue, lips and teeth attacking his mouth with such ferocity she was driving him to a state of complete, dizzying desire.

He growled against her, thrusting into her hand and kissing her back with another level of fervour, his tongue driving into her mouth, licking the back of her throat and causing her to gasp and shiver within his hold.

His eyes burned red with want and his deft, pianist fingers worked their way to her pants, popping open the button to her jeans and quickly undoing her zipper before sweeping one, long finger beneath her pants, dipping softly between her deliciously wet, heated folds.

Lucifer groaned out his response to her arousal, and he moved from her mouth, his teeth coming down to bite Chloe's skin where neck meets shoulder while he dragged his finger leisurely back up.

Chloe tried to hold back a moan, her hips instantly trying to rub closer into Lucifer's touch, and yet, "I don't want _foreplay_ ," she hissed, tugging him harder and Lucifer growled with consent. He removed his hand only to grasp her waist, picking her up abruptly and sitting her on the desk lining the wall beside them whilst simultaneously shimmying her pants down past her knees.

Heat pounded through Chloe's veins, her arousal making her spread her legs temptingly, succeeding in driving blood to Lucifer's core.

And he didn't hesitate. He positioned himself perfectly before holding her at the hips and sliding with one thrust inside her.

Chloe gasped a strangled moan while Lucifer hissed as pleasure shot through his body. Their eyes snapped open at the same moment, their faces only inches from one another and they're gazes caught; Chloe's eyes piercing, Lucifer's dark and lustful. Then, he moved again, slowly but firmly and without breaking their gaze. And for a moment Chloe nearly forgot her anger at him when he looked at her like that. Almost. Then his hands ran down her thighs, pulling her knees up a little higher to shift the angle and he thrust his hips again. This time Chloe's eyes closed with the increased pleasure, her mouth falling open and she arched her back, raising herself even higher so that Lucifer had even better access as he continued this slow, deliberate torture.

Then, one of his devious hands slid between them, round Chloe's hip, over her pelvis and dipped down between her folds and Chloe cried out with want as Lucifer rubbed the tip of his finger over that delicate bundle of nerves that had been throbbing for his touch.

And he sped up, he couldn't help it; this woman the only woman able to drive him to such dizzying states of desire. She was the only being in _existence_ that could ever make him _this_ desperate _this_ quickly. His finger continued to tease her. He rubbed, circled then dipped away causing sounds to fall from Chloe's lips that only served to light Lucifer's urgent desire further.

Chloe was gripping the back of his jacket, too far gone with blinded desire to care if anyone came in and she found herself pulling her hips up and pushing them hard in turn against Lucifer, her muscles clenching around him.

He growled, increasing the pressure beneath his fingers while his thrusts became more frenzied and Chloe whined in yearning against him, her whole body tensing as her stomach tightened, nerve endings building to a peak.

"Still mad at me, Darling?" Lucifer had the gall to whisper raggedly into her ear, his deft fingers keeping her in that desperate state right on the edge.

Chloe exhaled roughly, shifting her hips again drawing a pleased gasp from Lucifer's mouth instead. "Yes," she hissed, her cheek brushing Lucifer's stubbled jaw and her voice was too coated with desire to sound that angry.

The breath from Lucifer's dark chuckle brushed over the skin of her neck and she shivered.

"We'll see…" he crooned huskily, but his voice was racked with his own need, the slight shake to his breath betraying how close he was too.

Then he changed his movements, shifting his hips and plunging deeper, his fingers doing things that made Chloe's vision go white.

And finally he was hitting that spot, that _perfect_ spot and Chloe could do nothing to stop herself and she cried out his name while pleasure shook through her body.

And she was loud. _Too_ loud, but Lucifer loved it and his body surged as his own climax exploded through him and it took everything he had not to let his wings skyrocket violently from his back while nerves endings sent spasms of pleasure rippling through his body as he found complete release inside her.

Their breaths rocked their joined hips, their clothes a wrinkled mess on their bodies as they both struggled to come back to reality. Lucifer finally moved to pull out of her, his hands softly trailing up her to her waist while his whole body shuddered with an aftermath of pleasure at the motion.

Chloe slid off the desk, leaning against it instead, her breaths coming hard and fast. "Deal kept then," she muttered to him, her eyes still sharp and piercing.

Lucifer smirked, his breathing just as ragged while he pulled a silken black handkerchief from inside his jacket and held it out to her.

She raised her eyebrows. "You carry a handkerchief?"

"Every gentleman does," he told her simply, gesturing to it again. "Take it, Darling," he urged. "You know the truth about sex is it's messy. You'll be far more comfortable if you clean up a little."

Chloe stared at him, unsure whether to think that thoughtful, or if it were an act born out of lots of practise. She took it regardless, because either way he was right. She cleaned herself up while Lucifer did the same, both covering their dignity again with their pants back up.

"So… I was right," Lucifer murmured lowly, a smirk on his lips again. "You _did_ want this."

Chloe narrowed her eyes immediately. "Don't push it," she warned.

"Are you going to apologise yet?" Lucifer continued without pause.

Chloe stared. "No!" she snapped. "I'm waiting for _you_ to."

"Excuse me?" Lucifer spluttered. "I just proved to you how right I was that living in the moment is far superior to your human concerns over work and-"

"Out!" Chloe cut in, pointing to the door. "Get out, now."

"That is completely unfair!"

"No _you_ don't _hear_ yourself!" Chloe growled. "I _am_ human. This is me. You can't make me live like you do just because I'm not… not mortal now!"

Lucifer huffed an exaggerated sigh. "I'm just trying to _help_ you-"

"Well you're not!" Chloe cut in once more, her anger flaring through her eyes. "Just… go make sure there's no footage of what we just did," she added demandingly.

Lucifer frowned at her. "Well, regardless of _footage_ I'm sure that girl outside is at least aware considering how _loud_ you were."

Chloe looked positively scandalised, "I was _not_ that loud!"

Lucifer smirked with annoying smugness. "Darling…" he set her nerves alight with irritation. "I was paying _very_ close attention to you in that moment and _my_ name was _deliciously_ loud on your lips. Trust me."

Chloe couldn't stand it any longer. She pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him as she was unable to follow to face the mortification surely awaiting her outside.

Lucifer bristled in irritation, but he was immediately faced with the red faced woman at the desk outside.

He straightened his shirt as best he could, though he still looked a tussled mess. "This is what I get," he shrugged in annoyance, "for bringing her pleasure."

He moved forward, leaning over the desk to begin fiddling with the computer.

"H-hey, you… you can't-" the woman tried to stop him, but he'd deleted the footage in moments.

"Now," he looked at the girl with intensity, "I rather want a drink and don't feel like sticking around here. What's it going to take to stop you from talking, hmm? What is it you most desire?"

When Lucifer had finally brokered a deal to get the girl a date with some cop from another precinct he was out of there before the Detective herself had left the room.

He couldn't pretend not to be seriously irked. The entire situation was completely unfair. He was certain he'd done nothing wrong to receive such ire from her. All he'd tried to do was help her see how she _should_ see the world.

He took himself home to Lux, sitting with a 'don't talk to me' vibe over his bar in the club downstairs, working his way through a bottle of whiskey when Dan of all people decided to show up.

"Not interested in babysitting you again," Lucifer snarled immediately.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Wow, what's got you in a mood?"

Lucifer didn't answer. "Why are you here?" he demanded instead.

Dan hesitated, rather regretting his decision to come here. "Well I… wanted to talk to you about something, but… maybe another time."

"Or never, that's fine too," Lucifer griped.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" he muttered. "Deal with your shit then," he went to turn away, but Lucifer stopped him abruptly.

"Wait," his voice was sharp. "I…" he huffed, downing his whiskey. "Sit down."

Dan frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You can talk to me about your thing, if in exchange I could… ask your…" Lucifer paused, finding it difficult to say this word to _Dan_ of all people. "…Advice…" he muttered finally.

Dan's eyebrows skyrocketed. "You want _my_ advice?"

"Regarding the Detective," Lucifer retorted gruffly. "And only because you were married to her, so you're the only person who possibly knows how to… _appease_ her."

Dan chortled with amusement, taking a seat on the bar stool beside Lucifer. "So what did you do?" he teased.

"It's not _my_ fault," he snapped instantly, before gesturing to Patrick for more drinks and thrusting one to Dan. "She's being completely unreasonable."

Dan couldn't hold back a laugh. "Uhuh, well first tip: _she's_ not the unreasonable one. Doesn't matter what you might think."

"That is _stupid_ advice," Lucifer frowned. "She _is_ unreasonable. I'm just trying to help. Then she kicks me out, I come back, we have sex and she _definitely_ loved it so all should be fine… then she _kicks_ me out again!"

Dan blanched. "Ergh… that is _too_ much information…" he muttered. "And… I thought she was at work anyway, when did this happen?"

"At work, Dan, keep up," Lucifer waved a hand dismissively.

" _At_ work?!"

"Yes, anyway. How do I make her _stop_ being angry with me? I honestly thought the sex would work."

Dan shook his head, downing his drink and reaching for another shot. "How were you trying to _help_ her exactly?" he muttered, trying to think too hard on where they had sex at the precinct.

"Showing her how she _should_ be living now that she's immortal," Lucifer explained with ease.

Dan nearly slapped his hand to his forehead. "Wow…"

"No, not wow," Lucifer missed the sarcasm. "Because she gets _furious_ about it."

"Dude, you can't tell her how she _should_ be living," Dan shook his head at him, taking another drink. "She's probably struggling enough as it is to come to terms with the whole Saint thing. She's probably scared how it will affect Trixie and she wouldn't need _you_ telling her she's doing it all wrong."

Lucifer stared at Dan for a long moment before looking back to his drink with a gruff sigh, muttering under his breath. Dan was reasonably sure he heard the words 'annoying humans' among his string of muttering.

"So you're saying _don't_ give advice?" Lucifer grouched finally.

"Well, unless she asks for it, no," Dan appeased, actually trying his hardest not to laugh over this situation simply because of what he wanted to ask Lucifer about. "And especially not if she's already annoyed."

Lucifer huffed again, feeling very frustrated. "Right…" he muttered in irritation. "Did she ever kick _you_ out?"

Dan looked away this time, topping up his drink slowly before he replied. "Just the once…" he said quietly. "Difference is she didn't let me back in."

Lucifer's heart dropped to his stomach and he froze. "Are you saying… has she… will she not let me back?" he spluttered far too quickly.

Dan sighed heavily. "No, dude, geez," he shook his head. "You and her are completely different to what she and I were like. OK? You just had a fight; you didn't break up. You've always been the person most able to get on her nerves. But you're also the person she always lets back in."

Lucifer visibly relaxed, glancing uneasily at Dan. "Is this… hard for you to talk about?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, kinda…" Dan muttered. "But, what I want to ask you is gonna be hard for you to talk about so… fair game."

Lucifer looked apprehensive. "Wonderful…" he muttered.

Dan sighed a slight laugh. "Look, dude just… suck up your pride, apologise and learn for next time what _not_ to do."

"I feel like that's a lot easier said than done…"

Dan smirked. "Yeah, but… that's relationships for you, buddy," he clapped Lucifer on the back. "Welcome to the club."

Lucifer frowned at his glass. "Do you think I can be… a 'good' boyfriend?"

Dan looked uncomfortable. "This is getting weird, man…"

Lucifer sighed, "Fine. Your thing now…"

Dan stared, not quite ready and he grabbed another drink. "Maybe a few more of these first…" he muttered quickly.

Lucifer went to roll his eyes, but his gaze caught on someone very out of place walking across his club toward them.

"Oh for…" he turned back to Dan. "Whatever happens, pretend there is no one there, ignore anything the weirdo with long brown hair tries to say-"

"Lucifer."

"Wow," Lucifer kept taking to Dan who was staring at him, unsure as to whether he should be alarmed or not. "He remembered my name this time," he told the Detective. "Still ignore him. He has _no business_ being here," he added quite firmly, his eyes hard as he determinedly held Dan's increasingly panicked gaze.

Raphael sighed. "Brother, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm here to apologise."

Dan raised his eyebrows, but Lucifer still did not acknowledge him. "Not in the mood for apologies," he brushed off vaguely. "Now, Dan… go on, you were saying…"

"Dude…" Dan hissed lowly, eyeing over the man in a mismatched brown and grey suit with a green bowtie. "You can't just ignore him… he's standing right there."

"I thought I was doing so just fine?" Lucifer said lightly. "Besides I can't socialise with that… look what he's _wearing_. Honestly… why am I the only one with fashion sense in the family?"

But then, Raphael stopped any further comment by reaching swiftly between them, grabbing Lucifer's bottle of whiskey and gulping down several shots worth of liquid.

He gasped, thrusting the bottle back down, surprising the two by not choking and he looked earnestly at Lucifer. "I am here to abide by _your_ terms, little brother," he said a little hoarsely. "If you will only hear me out."

Lucifer stared with wide eyes before finally he found his words. "Well… I can't say I was expecting that," an amused smile finally crossed his lips. "What do you mean by _my_ terms?"

Raphael sighed with slight relief, glad to have succeeded in getting his attention. "I'm sorry for ambushing you in Heaven," he began. "I wish to talk to you, and I am happy to do it your way. Whatever that takes."

Lucifer's eyes twinkled mischievously. "This doesn't sound like something Amenadiel would put you up to…"

Raphael gave him a look. "That's because he didn't. I am here of my own volition, Sa-Lucifer," he corrected very quickly.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Close one," he mused. "So what… you're saying whatever debauchery I might want to see you get up to you'll do just to talk with me?"

Raphael looked hesitant. "Well… if it doesn't compromise my morals then… yes, I am willing."

Lucifer smirked widely. "Interesting…" he mused, turning to Dan. "What do you think, Daniel?" he crooned. "Yay or nay to the little angel wanting to dip his feet in the _Devil's_ water?"

Dan looked completely bamboozled. "I… uh… don't care?"

"Well you have _his_ approval," Lucifer grinned wickedly. "Very well, Raphael… congratulations, I will allow you to drink with us," he crooned. "However for whatever you ask me I reserve the right to say _no_ if it 'compromises my morals'."

Raphael inclined his head with a sigh. "Alright…" he muttered. "How much of this fiery substance must I drink?"

Lucifer laughed, pouring Raphael a large glass of straight whiskey. "When we run out down here… we'll take it upstairs…"

He then thrust another drink to Dan and the Detective stared in concern, wondering exactly what he'd just gotten himself into.

Several hours later, Dan was slouched over the bar while Lucifer and Raphael were drinking by the bottle.

Raphael consistently tried to bring up 'touchy' topics with Lucifer, while he continuously poured more alcohol down his brother's throat each time he tried until finally…

"Everything is _spinning_ …" Raphael seemed very concerned, perched perilously on his stool.

"Keep drinking!" Lucifer insisted, shoving a fresh bottle of whiskey into Raphael's hand and opening one for himself.

"S'how is it… that chour'not… more dead?" Dan slurred, leaning up off the bar.

"Supernatural metabolism!" Lucifer declared a little sloppily. "But we can beat it! We just have to… keep drinking…" he gulped down more whiskey, encouraging Raphael to do the same.

"Lucifer…" Raphael tripped over his tongue. "Perhaps we could talk now-"

"Brother!" Lucifer interrupted him immediately. "Which human appeals to you?" he gestured vaguely to his entire club of people.

Raphael frowned at him. "Why does that matter?" he seemed quite concerned.

"This is _my_ night, bro," Lucifer crooned. "You want to make amends; you have to go along with whatever little _Lucifer_ says."

Raphael sighed roughly, his eyes sweeping over the room. "For someone who refused to love humans you sure do enjoy their company now…" he murmured and Dan laughed messily.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Careful…" he warned lowly.

Raphael threw him a look. "I am one of the angels who believes you are _not_ inherently evil," he told him simply. "So don't think you can frighten me," he added with grace. "Though, if you've noticed I am _trying_ not to touch on delicate subject matter until you are ready, brother."

Lucifer shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Drink," he pushed the bottle in Raphael's hand toward his lips. "And pick."

Raphael smiled graciously, still swaying on his stool. Then, "That one…" he prodded Dan in the chest.

"What?!" Dan yelped helplessly.

Lucifer nearly fell off his stool with his laughter. He patted Dan on the head, "Not this one, brother…" he muttered in amusement. "Try again."

Raphael seemed unruffled, looking around the room then he pointed to another.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but he smirked in approval. "He's not bad," he agreed. "Not sure he'll be interested though," he added as said man in question began making out with the blonde woman he was dancing with. "Who else?"

Raphael sighed as though this was a great deal of effort. "That one?" he sounded uncertain, pointing to another man.

Lucifer's smirk grew. "And another?"

He pointed to another handsome fellow.

"So…" Lucifer's voice was very curious. "None of the… women around appeal to you?"

Raphael frowned, "They're lovely," he frowned at his brother. "But, I thought you wished me to choose based on my own sexual desire?"

Lucifer laughed slightly, "I certainly do," he said approvingly. "I just didn't realise you were a man's man," he shrugged lightly. "Right well… let's find you your very own _Romeo_ ," he crooned, standing up and pulling Raphael with him.

His brother shook him off him. "I _don't_ need your help, little brother…" he stumbled from the stool. "I _have_ done this before, you know…"

Lucifer stared in surprise, looking from his brothers back to Dan's drunken face. "It's always the quiet ones…" he muttered in rather proud disbelief.

"But first…" Raphael turned to face Lucifer. "Brother, please let us-"

"No, no, no," Lucifer pushed him away toward the dance floor. "Go play first, _Bro_ …" he crooned. "Talk _later_ …" he smirked as Raphael begrudgingly walked away. "Maybe…"

"Luc…ifer…" Dan slurred beside him. "Dyu think… your mum liked me back?"

Lucifer stared, very slowly tipping his bottle of whiskey back to his mouth and taking a long drink. "Is this the… 'touchy' subject you wanted to talk to me about?"

Dan nodded sloppily. "I _liked_ her man…" he moaned. "I've been trying to pretend like I didn't but I did and what does that mean? She's… she's a _goddess_!"

Lucifer finished the bottle. "You know I think Raphael needed to talk to me… I'm just going to-"

"Hey we made a deal!" Dan grabbed him, nearly falling off his chair as he did so.

"Agh. Sort of," Lucifer shook him off. " _Fine_ …" he muttered with distaste, leaning over the bar for as much alcohol as he could reach. "You were her favourite human, there. That better?"

"No…" Dan moaned. "What's that _mean_?"

"I don't _know_ ," Lucifer sounded terribly uncomfortable. "I've never understood her, Daniel. Put it this way… you dodged a bullet now she's gone. Ok?"

Dan slouched over the bar. "My advice for _you_ was much better…"

"Well Chloe's not an insane goddess," Lucifer frowned.

Dan sighed woefully. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you'd never come into our lives…" he muttered.

Lucifer frowned seriously this time, "Is that so?" he asked lowly.

"Oh, sorry man I don't mean it like that…" Dan muttered quickly. "Like… you know, I like you now but… you know… you're… well, _you_ …"

Lucifer shrugged, "You've already told me this before," he told him lightly. "When you tried to kill me. Though, you wouldn't remember. You also realised none of what happened in your life was my fault. You fucked it all up before I even got there."

Dan stared at him. "Wh-what?"

Lucifer smirked. "You wouldn't remember. Divine blade, etcetera…" he explained vaguely.

Dan shook his head in disbelief. "I don't even…" he downed his drink.

"Yeah, best not to think about it," Lucifer agreed. Just at that moment, Raphael came stumbling back over with a man in tow, two women behind him.

"I have a companion," he grinned, then leant in to Lucifer, leaning up to his ear as he gestured to the women. "These ones are rather desperate for you… truly, I couldn't shake them," he whispered.

Lucifer exhaled roughly before plastering a charming smile on his face and pulling Dan from his chair. "Ladies, meet Daniel… he's a Detective, dashing… I suppose, and uh…" he shook Dan slightly, "Are you good sex, Daniel?" he inquired. "I haven't had the heart to ask Chloe. You can't compare to me, but you could be alright?"

Dan gave him an irritated look. "I'm not looking to hook up," he snapped, pulling himself out of Lucifer's hold.

"Well neither am I," Lucifer growled back. "Except for with Chloe, obviously. Help me out here!"

"Just tell them no!"

"It's a lot harder than that when it's _me_ ," sighed Lucifer, but he turned back to the women. "Ladies…" he grinned rather wickedly. "He's feeling a little sorry for himself… why don't you cheer him up!"

He pushed Dan toward them despite the man's protests. He watched them drag Dan with them and his eyes swept over the packed bar as a wave of loneliness hit him. He then turned suddenly to head for his elevator, feeling rather over the whole 'club' vibe. Raphael tried to stop him this time, despite the man who was kissing down his jaw.

"Lucifer, can't we-"

"Play with your human, Raphael…" Lucifer waved a hand dismissively. "Find a few more. Do some drugs. You're supposed to be doing the _Devil_ for _Dad's_ sake…so far you're failing…"

And without hesitation, he finally escaped into the lift, feeling immensely relieved when the doors shut to silence around him.

He stumbled out of the elevator and over to his bar, leaning against it heavily, head spinning while his thoughts travelled to Chloe and he pondered how nice it would be to crawl into bed with her right now. How nice it would be if his home… were her home…

His heart ached slightly as he continued to pine for her company and quite suddenly he found himself dialing her number on his phone.

She answered, but not after several rings.

"Detective!" Lucifer grinned sloppily, his state of inebriation clear over the phone line.

He heard Chloe sigh on the other end. "Lucifer it's 3am…" she told him, her voice coated with sleep and a touch of irritation.

"I know, I know…" Lucifer muttered quickly. "I… I'm sorry, but you _did_ answer. Does that mean… you're not so mad now?"

There was a pause. Then, "What… are you apologising for exactly?" Chloe specified.

"Everything," Lucifer said straight away, dragging his palm over his stubble. "Nearly everything. Not the sex, that was great."

He smiled slightly when he was sure he heard a slight chuckle that Chloe tried to hide. "Really?" she said quietly. "Because you sound _very_ drunk. Did you drink the entire bar?" it may have sounded like a joke, but she was completely serious in her question.

Lucifer's messy laughter echoed through the line. "You're _funny_ …" he told her, bringing a finger up to physically tap the phone as if he were bopping her nose.

Chloe shook her head, rolling over on her pillow slightly, still holding her phone to her ear. "You realise this is called 'drunk dialling'…"

Lucifer's chuckling sounded through the phone again. "S'another first…"

Chloe couldn't hold back a small smile this time. Then, "I'm sorry too…" she muttered finally after another pause. She'd felt bad for how mad she'd gotten all afternoon, but was too proud to say anything. Now it seemed so silly and hearing his voice all she wanted was for him to be there with her. "But, I stand by what I said about the immortal thing."

"I know, I won't… tell you how to be immortal…" Lucifer stumbled quickly. "No advice unless you _want_ it," he smiled proudly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows on the other end, wondering who he had been talking to before releasing a small laugh. "Anyway I'm sorry for getting so mad…" she continued. "You just have a knack for riling me up."

Lucifer laughed again, "My speciality..." he murmured and Chloe shook her head, smiling into her pillow.

"Miss you…" Lucifer's next softly slurred words were so quiet Chloe nearly missed them.

Nearly.

She sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow, her heart giving a warm little thump in her chest. "Pardon?" she whispered back through her phone.

"I miss you…" Lucifer wasn't quiet this time; in fact his words were almost forceful. "Why don't we live together?" he continued frowning as he looked around his penthouse that had never felt emptier. "I want to. Dyu want to?"

Chloe fell back against her pillow again, her smile a little too large. "That's what you want is it?" she asked quietly, the warm tone to her voice not hidden. "Don't forget my package comes with a nine year old."

"Ten soon…" Lucifer slurred back.

Chloe's eyebrows shot up her forehead, her smile growing. "You remembered that?"

"S'hard to forget…" Lucifer mumbled. "She tells me… _every_ day…"

Chloe laughed quietly, this smile a permanent fixture on her face now.

"So…isat… a yes?"

"I think you've had too much to drink to be talking about this right now," Chloe told him warmly. "How about we talk about it when you're sober?"

Lucifer didn't respond. Instead he made a sound that almost sounded like a 'hurumph' to Chloe.

"…Lucifer?"

"You don't want to…"

Chloe frowned immediately. "That's not what I said," she told him firmly. "I-"

"Well if you wanted to you'd… just say yes," Lucifer interrupted, still fumbling slightly over his words.

"Lucifer," Chloe said rather firmly. "I _do_ want to, actually. But, it's not as easy as that. I have a child to think about. OK? Let's talk about this tomorrow."

"Tis…tomorrow…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "When it's daylight. And you're _sober_."

She heard Lucifer sigh woefully and she shook her head still smiling. "I'm going to go back to sleep now…" she told him softly.

"Dream m'bout me?" Lucifer insisted quickly.

Chloe laughed quietly into the phone. "Sure…" she agreed warmly. "Goodnight, Lucifer…" she added softly. "And… I miss you too."

Lucifer smiled widely. "Really?" he sounded far too pleased with that. "Even though you keep kicking me out?"

Chloe pressed her face into her pillow, trying not to laugh again. "Yeah, even so…" she told him.

Lucifer was grinning; that silly warm feeling dancing about in his chest while his heart ached at the thought of Chloe hanging up the phone just yet.

"Dyu ever worry bout… your sanity?" he asked abruptly, trying to hold her on the line.

Chloe frowned this time, shaking her head, "Should I?" she murmured back.

"Well probably… cause, I mean… you love the Devil…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. " _Goodnight_ , Lucifer," she told him firmly, but he caught her small chuckle. "Go let that supernatural metabolism _metabolise_ …"

"No, no, no wait…" Lucifer slurred quickly. "I want to… sing you something… s'perfect for us…listen, listen, listen…"

He put the phone on speaker and Chloe's lips twisted around another smile as she heard him stumbling, then a few broken notes of the piano sounded as he made it onto his stool, phone beside him. He tried to start playing, swearing a few times before his drunken fingers got the hang of it.

Chloe recognised the song immediately; John Legend's 'All of Me' and she was smiling before he drunkenly sang the first line.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth…"_

Chloe laughed and she heard Lucifer do the same.

_"Drawing me in and you kicking me out…"_

Even drunk, his voice was incredible.

"That's you… _all_ the time…" Lucifer added quickly between the lyrics, his fingers still playing the notes.

_"You got my head spinning… no kidding, I can't pin you down…"_

Chloe laughed again, "Really?" she chuckled through the line and she could hear the smile in Lucifer's voice as he continued.

_"What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride… And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright…"_

"You're insane," Chloe chuckled, but her voice only held warmth for him.

"No, no… that's _my_ line…" Lucifer told her between his lyrics once more. _"My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine… You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…"_ Chloe couldn't help but be impressed by his voice, closing her eyes this time as she listened to him sing to her with a smile on her lips. _"Cause all of me… loves all of you… love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect in perfections…Give your all to me… I'll give my all to you… You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning…Cause I give you all of me… And you give me all of you…"_

Chloe was smiling softly, eyes still closed as Lucifer kept singing, his words drifting soothingly through the line, sending warmth fluttering through her body and dancing over her skin. She was hardly aware as she started drifting off, the sounds of his voice lulling her softly back into sleep.

Then Lucifer finished, the last notes fading away as he was beginning to feel less and less drunk the more time passed without a drink in his hand. He could hear soft, gentle breathing on the end of the line and he smiled.

"Goodnight, Chloe…" he whispered quietly. He heard a barely conscious muffled noise in return and he chuckled softly. "Sweet dreams…" he murmured before finally, slowly hanging up the phone to let her sleep.

"Well that was cute," Raphael's still very slurred voice sounded behind him.

Lucifer spun around, "I thought you were having sex?!" he demanded, irritated by the blood that rushed up his neck at being caught as being 'cute'.

Raphael stumbled forward, falling onto the stool beside Lucifer. "Dyu forgive me yet… brother?" he stumbled, leaning heavily into Lucifer's side. " _Lucifer_ …" he added pointedly. "Not the 'S' word…"

Lucifer sighed heavily. "Raphael…" he muttered, and he was unsure if he wanted his head to be clearing, or if he wanted to drink more so that it didn't. "Why do you want my forgiveness so much? Why now? You… well you had eternities to do so."

Raphael fell forward on his arms, landing on the keys with an awful clanging sound of flats and sharps. "Coward…" Lucifer heard him mutter.

"Pardon?" he frowned at his brother's head.

Raphael turned to look up at him. "I was a coward," he said firmly. "I thought Father was too wrathful in his actions… I said nothing. Did nothing. Never replied when you prayed… never… I'm sorry, brother… but, my excuse is that I feared Father would condemn me also."

Lucifer sighed again, his brow pinched. "Well at least you admit it…" he muttered dully.

"Tell me honestly, Brother…" Raphael continued quietly. "Is there truly no part of you that wants your light back?"

Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know…" he muttered after a long while.

Raphael nodded slowly, but that answer seemed to satisfy him. "Look I know better than to push you," he said with a touch of amusement to his voice. "But…will you think about it?"

Lucifer glanced at him, feeling uneasy before he had to look away, his eyes drifting past his floor to ceiling glass to the LA skyline outside. His eyes lingered on the few twinkling stars he could see in the dark sky, Chloe still the top priority on his mind.

Then,

"I'll…" he began, and he still sounded very unsure. "I'll think about it…" he agreed finally, setting nothing in stone.

And for now, Raphael decided, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy long chapter! Hope you guys are still enjoying, I really appreciate the feedback!
> 
> Also TV show wise... WHO ELSE IS CRAZY EXCITED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE? Supposed to be like the best Deckerstar ep ever. I'm going crazy. Actually cannot wait, it's impossible. I hope it isn't all just hype 0_0

**Author's Note:**

> Worth continuing? I have soooo many ideas (some are pretty nuts). So I hope you like it so far!


End file.
